Ilegal
by MichiAt
Summary: Itachi x Yami. Yaoi & Lemon. Akatsuki, una red de la mafia japonesa yakuza extorsiona a Seto Kaiba para adueñarse de Kaiba Corp. Itachi Uchiha, el líder, comienza a buscar algo más que eso.
1. Chapter 1 Akatsuki

_Capítulo 1._ **Akatsuki**

En las calles de una helada Tokio en invierno, el sol comenzaba a entibiar el aire y resaltar los colores del entorno. Cada pieza de cada edificio, cada hoja de cada árbol, las plumas de las aves que se iban agitando y las alargadas sombras del las penumbras desaparecían.

Un hermoso joven de cabellos coloreados y arreglados en una arquitectura casi imposible, caminaba solo, dejando las huellas en la nieve que su ligero peso le permitía. Sus ojos grandes y vivos descubrían su destino, la famosa mansión Kaiba.

Usualmente, el protocolo para permitir la entrada era demasiado estricto, pero Yami, como se le conocía, era bien recibido por ser el único amigo del propietario, podía saltarse ese paso. Ya conocía cada lugar de aquel colosal sitio y se dirigía a la habitación de Seto Kaiba. Su preciado novio.

Ese era un romance secreto. Yami había comprendido bien que Seto había querido mantenerlo alejado de los escándalos mundanos de la prensa lo más posible. A él no le hubiera molestado, pues recordaba con excepcional claridad la época en la que los chismes de los cortesanos del antiguo Egipto llegaban hasta sus oídos reales. A menudo pensaba en cómo habría tomado esas situaciones Seth, a quien habría tenido que ceder el reino antes de retirarse por cinco milenios a lo invisible. Y Yami sabía que a Seto le irritaba hablar acerca de eso, a pesar de que su nombre hubiese quedado grabado en la historia.

Encontró a su pareja profundamente dormido. Cerró la puerta que había abierto cautelosamente y se sentó a un costado de la cama. De nuevo, su peso le ayudó a pasar desapercibido. Para ambos la piel era más clara en la actualidad, pero los rasgos se habían mantenido, la perfección de Seto destruía las barreras del tiempo. El magnate pensaba en su pareja de la misma manera.

Seto se sobresaltó al sentir el beso en la mejilla, pero una encantadora sonrisa lo relajó al notar su compañía. Lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó suavemente hacia él hasta recostarlo en su pecho. Después de caricias mutuas por algunos minutos, Seto recostó a su novio en el confortable colchón y se ubicó sobre él. Lo besó con pasión y fue correspondido, sus manos animadas buscaban el camino para entrar en los ajustados pantalones de su pareja. Pronto sus dedos habrían encontrado la ruta correcta.

Pero la tranquilidad de su novio lo intrigaba. Le habló con una suavidad que nadie conocía.

- ¿No te asusta el que intente llegar hasta el final?

Yami no perdió su cálida sonrisa.

- No. Sé que no lo harás. No te gusta arruinar las sorpresas.

Seto lo besó con dulzura. Nadie ajeno a aquellas manifestaciones de cariño podría haber imaginado alguna vez al imponente Seto Kaiba dirigiendo aquellas palabras y caricias, evocaciones de amor. Su Yami era puro, y él le trataba de una manera que lograra corresponder a ese espíritu tan limpio y fresco.

Yami nunca tuvo oportunidad de perder su virginidad. Ni en esta vida ni en la anterior. Hace cinco milenios había muerto demasiado joven, pero ya amaba a Seth. Y ahora no le hubiese importado entregarse a su pareja desde el primer día en que le reconoció, porque quería demasiado a Seto. Kaiba, por el contrario, perdió la virginidad casi al terminar su infancia. Y los métodos usados por su padrastro Gozaburo para ello fueron muy poco ortodoxos. Llevado a una especie de antro gay, un par de sujetos se encargaron de arrancarle cualquier rastro de inocencia. Pasó semanas sin hablar con nadie a partir de aquel día. Su hermano Mokuba fue quien le ayudó a recuperarse.

Seto no quería que Yami pasara por la misma situación. Su más caro deseo era que Yami lo recordara como algo especial por el resto de su vida. Tenía apenas cinco meses en su relación, pero no se había atrevido a tomarlo sexualmente, a pesar de haber dormido juntos varias veces y haberse visto desnudos en el baño otras tantas. También sabía que Yami lo deseaba, y eso aumentaba el deseo de que aquella primera vez fuese la mejor.

Finalmente, Seto había pensado en un lugar del extranjero para ello. Revisó un listado de hoteles de siete estrellas y revisó las suites románticas. No se sentía como él mismo, pero le gustaba pensar en que la ocasión también sería especial para él. Había hablado con Yami al respecto, pero no le entregó demasiados detalles alegando que quería que fuera una "sorpresa".

En seis días saldrían a cumplir ese deseo, y ambos estaban impacientes.

Yami salió de la mansión a media mañana. Él y Seto aún cursaban los últimos estudios de la preparatoria. Kaiba hubiese contratado un profesor particular que se adaptara a su horario, pero prefería que Yami lo mantuviese al corriente y le explicara lo que se había hablado en clase. Era un simple capricho de Seto de que Yami tuviese una excusa para ir a su lado cada día. Como debía dejar todo en orden a la compañía antes de su viaje, prefería faltar a esos ratos de clase y encargarse personalmente de los asuntos importantes de Kaiba Corp, de cualquier manera, su novio le pondría al corriente luego.

Los amigos de Yami ya sabían sobre el viaje, mas no de la relación exacta entre los dos antiguos faraones. Se solía pensar que la compañía del Rey de los Duelos era solo para una búsqueda de cartas raras en otro país y que compartiría su motín con Kaiba. Luego de charlar un rato con ellos, se dirigió a las oficinas principales de Kaiba Corp. Seto había insistido en el uso de la limosina que dejó a su disposición, pero también tenía claro que Yami prefería caminar. A veces era retado a un duelo de cartas y no le gustaba negarse, aunque ninguno de los competidores pudiese compararse con Kaiba y sus estrategias que tanto le habían puesto en aprietos en tiempos pasados. Ahora Seto estaba plenamente ocupado con los asuntos de su corporación.

Abrazó a Seto y le besó suavemente en cuanto hubo llegado.

- Tu duelo no pareció muy divertido según lo que registró la señal de tu disco de duelo – Le dijo.

- ¿Me espiabas?

- No. Sólo revisaba que tu señal justo en ese momento.

Ambos rieron y se besaron de nuevo. Yami miró por la ventana largo rato sumido en sus propias reflexiones mientras Seto se reincorporaba sin muchos ánimos a su trabajo.

La puerta sonó un par de rápidas veces y se abrió. Seto pensó en despedir a los empleados por no avisar de inmediato sobre la llegada del visitante. Pero se concentró en conocer quién era esa mujer de un rubio potente con un ojo cubierto por el cabello vestida y un traje ejecutivo que no favorecía su femineidad.

- No sabía que esperabas a alguien, me retiro… - Dijo Yami, pero un gesto negativo de la mano del rubio le impidió avanzar. La visitante miró a Seto a los ojos.

- Gusto en conocerte, Kaiba-san.

La voz profunda y grave que salió de aquellos labios le dejó en claro un par de cosas a Seto. Aquello realmente era un hombre.

- No me gustan las visitas. Y menos las de desconocidos que no se anuncian.

El rubio avanzó hasta sentarse en el sillón frente al escritorio de Seto. Las palabras le resbalaron como si no fueran dirigidas hacia él. Yami estaba asombrado. Nunca había visto a nadie ignorar a Seto de esa manera, y era cuestión de segundos para provocar que se enojara.

- Comprenderás que no me era conveniente que alguien conociera mi presencia aquí, Kaiba, si te digo que soy un miembro de clan Akatsuki.

Akatsuki era una organización conocida de yakuzas bien organizada y popular de las costas de Japón. Verlos en la capital era casi imposible. Seto permaneció impasible. Eso reconfortó un poco a Yami.

- Claro… Porque un niñato como tú podría pertenecer a Akatsuki. Y si así fuera pasearías a tu libre albedrío por la capital a plena tarde. No me tomes por imbécil, porque no lo soy.

El rubio desconocido no abandonó la sonrisa arrogante con la que había entrado.

- No lo hago, Kaiba-san. ¿Debo matar a alguien para que me crea?

El sujeto afiló la mirada en Yami. Cuando sacó un arma del interior de su chaqueta, el asombro adornó los rostros de la pareja.

- Baja el arma – Ordenó Seto levantándose alterado de su gran sillón.

- Alguien que no pertenezca a Akatsuki jamás conseguiría burlar tu sistema de seguridad y llegar hasta aquí con un arma, ¿verdad? – El rubio guardó de nuevo la pistola.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Como dije, soy un Akatsuki, Kaiba-san. Mi jefe arregló todo para que podamos pasear a nuestros perros en tus oficinas. Hum, es un decir. Por ejemplo, el guardia de la recepción se "enfermo" y sustituirlo por el falso hermano de una de nuestras chicas que convenientemente salía con tu jefe de seguridad nos resultó demasiado sencillo. Tuvimos que hacer más o menos lo mismo con algunas secretarias, vigilantes, y otras personas.

- Las cámaras de seguridad te llevarán a la policía.

- ¡Esos son sólo aparatos, Kaiba-san! Son más fáciles de manipular que las personas. Tú deberías saberlo. Y si estás intentando pulsar el botón de auxilio que hay debajo de tu escritorio, no funciona.

La sangre de Seto se heló. Era la primera vez que trataba con alguien así.

- De acuerdo – Habló tragándose sus nervios – Si las cosas son así… ¿Qué es lo que desea Akatsuki de Kaiba Corp?

Yami no podía creer que Seto se hallara en esa situación. No podía ayudarle.

- Eso debes hablarlo directamente con el jefe.

Las soberbias pisadas de un joven en traje negro llamaron la atención de la pareja. Con el cabello largo, recogido con una goma a la altura de la nuca y ojos negros profundos, con la tez tan pálida como la del resto de los chicos en la oficina, el aire de ejecutivo del líder de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, no tenía nada para envidiarle a la del mismo Seto Kaiba.

- Las presentaciones se nos hacen innecesarias.

La tensión entre las miradas de Seto e Itachi podía cortarse con el filo de una hoja de papel. El Uchiha se mantuvo de pie, elegante. Kaiba cerró su laptop, la apartó a un lado y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas.

- Interesante intervención. ¿Eres tú quien se ha encargado de manipular a mi personal a esta escala?

- No. Yo sólo me encargué del plan. Quienes se encargaron de esas molestias fueron los yakuzas que trabajan para mí.

Seto se sentía burlado. Pero su intuición le rogó por tener cuidado del hombre al que pertenecía aquella voz. Tan grave, sombría.

- Estás al tanto de la situación. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Busco la mayoría de las acciones de Kaiba Corp.

El silencio apareció en la oficina. Yami estaba muy consciente de la situación, pero no era capaz de concebir la idea de un Seto regalándole Kaiba Corp a un desconocido. Mejor dicho, a un mafioso.

- Vaya… Siento curiosidad. ¿Qué pretendes hacer al adueñarte de mi empresa?

- Reanudar la producción de armas que había iniciado tu padrastro.

- Estás mal. En Kaiba Corp ya no quedan rastros de esa época. La isla donde se ubicaba el centro de producción fue destruida durante el torneo de Ciudad Batallas. Incluso mi hermanastro Noah Kaiba murió en el incidente.

- Estoy al tanto. Pero toda la información de la que disponían estaba bien guardada en un respaldo de un lugar cercano.

- Falso. Deja de hablar sin pruebas.

- Seto Kaiba… No olvides que tu personal no es incorruptible. Los testimonios de tus científicos más importantes son consistentes. Solo tú conoces la contraseña para acceder a esa información. Con la mayoría de las acciones no solo podré ordenarte dármelas, sino también su ejecución.

Kaiba no llegaba a formarse una opinión con respecto a sus empleados. Aprendió que Akatsuki, tal como lo manifestaban las noticias, no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

- ¿Y qué tal si renuncio luego de darte mi empresa, si es que me convences de dártela?

- Mokuba.

Yami miró a Seto. Ya había llevado demasiados golpes de parte de sus empleados. Era demasiado arriesgado tentar la suerte con los caprichos de Akatsuki. Seto debía saberlo. Nunca había podido imaginar una conspiración de aquella magnitud. Demasiadas cosas pudieron haberles salidos mal a los yakuzas, sin embargo todo el plan fue concebido a la perfección, posiblemente con miles de planes "B" para ejecutarse en caso de falla.

- Posees el cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones, Kaiba, de los cuales el dos por ciento le pertenece en realidad a tu hermano. Ningún otro socio posee una cantidad mayor al uno punto quince por ciento. Lo cual te deja con realmente con el cuarenta y nueve por ciento, por lo que me veo obligado a pedirte un veinticinco por ciento de las acciones totales.

- Es un cálculo muy simple, Kaiba-san.

Itachi aprovechó los segundos de reflexión de Seto para descubrir de reojo al chico que se encontraba fuera del círculo de discusión. Fue un pequeño momento, estaba seguro de eso, pero sintió como si aquello hubiese sido cuestión de horas. Por fortuna, la voz de su compañero despejó sus pensamientos.

- Decide rápido Kaiba-san. No nos iremos de aquí sin una respuesta – Alarmó el rubio.

Yami miró al joven de cabellos oscuros. Parecía ser contemporáneo en edad con Seto. Todas las cosas que había dicho y planeado bastaban para convencerse de lo peligroso que era. Ninguno de los dos sujetos había mencionado sus nombres. Estaba frente al líder yakuza que extorsionaba a su novio. Yami sentía que la impotencia lo carcomía, pero sabía muy bien que el pesar era mayor para Seto. La mejor salida era convencerlos de que iban a aceptar el trato, luego se reunirían a planear una manera de salir de aquel problema.

- Acepto tus demandas – Afirmó Kaiba – Pero el proceso terminará de realizarse en tres días. – Yami sentía la necesidad de suspirar de alivio, pero se contuvo - Hay que informar a los demás miembros del cambio de dueño de Kaiba Corp, reunirse y…

- Nada de eso – Cortó el líder.

- Somos yakuzas, Kaiba-san. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nuestro nombre sea conocido – Seto guardó silencio. Yami comenzaba a angustiarse de nuevo.

- Kaiba, tú seguirás siendo la figura pública de Kaiba Corp y actuarás como si esta reunión nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. Nadie más que nosotros cuatro conoceremos lo que aquí sucedió. Así que, sin todos esos protocolos, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomará ajustar las cuentas bancarias?

- Para mañana en la tarde – Respondió Seto comenzando a sentirse vencido.

Los yakuzas se miraron y asintieron, pero no se retiraron. El rubio caminó hacia Seto y su jefe le apuntaba con su propia arma. Yami intentó dar un paso al frente, pero en el acto, el líder sacó otra arma y la dirigió hacia él.

- Levántate y pon las manos atrás – Dijo el rubio a Seto.

- No le hagan daño.

- No está en condiciones de exigir, Kaiba-san. Pero de todos modos, no es nuestra intención matar a nadie. Espero que no tengan que obligarnos a llegar hasta esos límites.

- Apresúrate, Deidara – Ordenó el yakuza líder.

Seto se grabó el nombre del rubio mientras le veía abriendo un par de esposas con una llave que dejó en un cajón del escritorio del magnate, las cerró alrededor de sus muñecas en la espalda, y lo empujó hasta sentarlo de nuevo. Itachi hizo señas con una de sus armas a Yami para que se acercara a él. Sintiendo que su vida, y la de Seto, estaban en una cuerda floja, caminó hacia el yakuza intentando mantener la calma.

Itachi era grande, pero la sangre real de Atem le evitaba sentirse intimidado. En un rápido movimiento, le tomó por la muñeca y lo giró, obligándole a encorvarse sobre el escritorio de su pareja. La pesada mano de Itachi en su espalda le hizo tumbar su cuerpo sobre el mueble. Soltó un leve gemido de incomodidad. Volteó su rostro dispuesto a quejarse, encontrando el rostro de Itachi muy cerca del suyo. La mirada de hielo le cortó las palabras antes de que su garganta pudiera pronunciarlas.

-¡Yami! – Gritó Seto.

"Yami". Itachi procuró no olvidar ese peculiar nombre. El chico sintió la mano libre del yakuza líder recorrerle desde la rodilla hasta el muslo lentamente. Pasó por su costado y se posó para apretar una de las nalgas del tricolor.

- ¡No!

Yami gritó e intentó levantarse, pero Itachi lo mantuvo firme en el mismo lugar. Seto intentó levantarse y golpear a Itachi, pero Deidara, sonriente como siempre, lo detuvo afincándole el cañón de la pistola en la garganta.

- Sería estúpido que intentaras hacer algo, Seto.

- ¡No! – Repitió Yami, esta vez era para evitar que Deidara disparase.

A Itachi no le gustó esa reacción de parte del misterioso chico.

Itachi colocó una pierna entre las dos de Yami para separarlas más. Su mano paso al lado anterior del cuerpo del más pequeño. El ex faraón nunca había sido tocado de aquella manera, sólo Seto le había dado algunos suaves roces, sin llegar a nada más. Pero en ese momento se sentía muy mal. Estaba sintiendo muchos escalofríos y sentía los nervios viajando por todo su cuerpo. Intentaba no moverse y no emitir ningún sonido. Tomó la mano de Itachi e intentó apartarla de su cuerpo, pero Itachi no se lo permitió.

La mano del Uchiha dejó su distracción para hacerla más intensa despojando al chico de su ropa. A la misión se le unió la otra. Yami pensó en separarse tomando ventaja de aquella pequeña separación, pero una mirada que Yami percibió como deseosa de sangre que Deidara dirigió a Seto, lo obligó a retractarse. Soltó un gemido de angustia cuando sus prendas inferiores cayeron e Itachi acariciaba a veces con sutileza y otra con intensidad sus zonas más privadas.

- ¡Les daré Kaiba Corp, déjenlo en paz!

Itachi ni se inmutó ante los gritos de Seto.

- Kaiba-san, las cosas no funcionan así. Las palabras no bastan. Eso es lo que nos ha enseñado la experiencia. Esto solo va a ser una advertencia de las cosas que pueden pasar si nos fallas. Velo por ti mismo.

Itachi, aparentemente aislado de los otros dos, acercó los tres dedos centrales de su mano a la boca de Yami.

- Lámelos – Ordenó con su fría y gruesa voz.

Yami miró a Seto. Le horrorizaba pensar lo que ocurriría si el gatillo de la pistola de Deidara se disparaba, y comenzaba a aceptar que para evitar esa tragedia, lo único que podía hacer era obedecer, y esperar a que esa advertencia de la que había hablado el rubio, no pasara más allá. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, abrió la boca y llevó a ella la punta de los dedos de aquel que lo tenía aprisionado con su peso. Itachi se encargó de entrar más en la húmeda y tibia cavidad bucal.

Sujetó con su otra mano las muñecas del joven por encima de su cabeza. Cuando Itachi notó suficientemente mojado sus dedos, los dirigió a otra cavidad en la que estaba igualmente interesado. Su dedo medio se acercó a la cerrada entrada de Yami mientras los otros adyacentes separaban un poco más las pálidas nalgas. Sintió detalladamente cómo el cuerpo más pequeño quiso alejarse, en vano, instintivamente del contacto. Se estaba divirtiendo al pasear su dedo alrededor de la pequeña estrechez.

El primer dedo en entrar fue el medio. Igual que todos los demás en el cuerpo de Itachi, eran ligeramente delgados y largos. Esbeltos como el mismo Itachi. Entró en el chico sin mucha dificultad, a pesar de la resistencia apaciguada por la fuerza aplicada en sus muñecas por su violador. A Yami le dolía el ligero movimiento que sentía dentro de él, apretó los dientes. Itachi no fue demasiado paciente o compasivo cuando su sometido se paralizó ante el segundo dedo dentro de él, el índice, de lo que aprovechó para soltarle los brazos y acariciar el resto del muy delgado cuerpo. El de cabellos tricolores cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó aguantando los giros, golpes y otras sensaciones en su retaguardia.

Yami soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor con la entrada del tercer dedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Itachi se estaba excitando con eso porque le gustaban los chicos pequeños, frágiles y desnudos debajo de él. Seto quiso acercar al menos su rostro a Yami, le dolía demasiado ver a su novio así, pero de un jalón de cabello, Deidara lo atrajo hacia sí y lamió su mejilla, y todos se dieron cuenta de que quería probar el miedo de Seto.

Itachi sabía que no iba a conseguir expandir mucho más la entrada del chico, mucho menos si era su primera vez, como lo sospechaba. Tenía algo de tiempo sin desvirgar a alguien, pero recordaba las tácticas. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y movió las telas que ocultaban su despertante miembro. Lo masajeó brevemente para endurecerlo más. Cuando Yami sintió la punta caliente de la longitud de Itachi, se tensó sin dejar de temblar y abrió los ojos de golpe, sin mirar a nadie en la oficina, sólo a la pared que estaba en la dirección en la que tenía ladeada la cabeza.

- N-no… Por favor…

Lo dijo en un susurro, pero todos lo escucharon. Deidara sonrió y mordió el cuello de Seto para celebrar la promesa de un buen espectáculo dirigido por Itachi. Estaba seguro, además, de que iba a necesitar mucha atención con el alboroto de sus propias hormonas después de aquella sesión. El jefe yakuza paseó su miembro de arriba hacia abajo en la línea que separaban las suaves pieles de las nalgas de Yami, y éste no hizo esperar a Itachi por sus suspiros de nerviosismo.

Itachi tocó la entrepierna de su presa, masajeándola, estimulándola, pero no demasiado como para excitarlo, en primer lugar porque no era necesario, él estaba plenamente consciente de ello, y en segundo porque el chico tenía tanto miedo que no lo conseguiría de esa manera, sin embargo fue suficiente para hacerle notar algunos espasmos a Yami, que volvió a apretar los párpados al sentir la presión en su entrada. Comenzó a abrirse gracias a la lubricación de Itachi, pero aún así, su virginal entrada no lograría acoger el grosor que deseaba enterrarse en él. El yakuza lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, de esa manera lograría entrar, muy concentrado para apenas notar que el otro se había aferrado al borde del escritorio apretando los dientes y gruñendo.

Cuando Itachi entró lo suficiente en aquel cuerpo, inició las embestidas de inmediato. El movimiento hacia atrás incomodó a Yami, y hacia delante le provocaba un dolor más agudo, puesto que sentía cómo entraba más en él. El yakuza notó los muy delgados hilillos de sangre que le estaba arrancando a su víctima, y sabía que provenían de su entrada, puesto que el interior del joven era tan suave…

A Seto regresaron memorias de su primera vez, sabía por lo que pasaba su novio, pero ni se imaginaba lo horrible que podía sentirse ser violado en público y frente a la persona que amaba. Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, Seto lloró.

- Detente.

Pidió con voz sumisa. Las palabras le resbalaron a Itachi.

- Detente.

Quiso gritarlo, pero su garganta no le permitió alzar más la voz.

- Por favor, detente.

Su voz se quebró. Aunque no se movió, Yami lo escuchó. Nunca había visto u oído llorar a Seto, y no fue grato hacerlo, mucho menos sabiendo que él cargaba parte de la responsabilidad de lo que estaba pasando. Deidara metió el cañón de su arma en la boca de Seto, cuestión que no le hizo ningún beneficio por apaciguar el excitante calor que se estaba haciendo presente en él. Yami logró notar la posición de su amado.

- No lo lastimes.

Suplicó. Deidara ni notó las palabras del chico, y gracias a él, Seto volvió a recordar cómo los bárbaros de su infancia lo sometían y violaban. Pero a Itachi no le gustó que Yami se fijara en el ex presidente de su compañía. Cuando posesionaba a una persona, le gustaba sentirse el dueño hasta de sus pensamientos, y generalmente eso era lo que pasaba. Aunque fuese su primera vez y sintiera que iba a morir por el dolor, lo único que Yami tendría que poder pronunciar fuera su nombre. Y por una milésima de segundo, recordó que durante la plática no lo había mencionado.

Itachi salió de Yami bruscamente causándole un pequeño grito de dolor, pero no le dio tiempo de nada más. Lo tomó del brazo y lo giró sobre el escritorio dejándolo boca arriba, más expuesto que antes. Volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez con más rapidez y fuerza gracias a la humedad que había dejado su líquido pre seminal en su interior. Yami se aferró de nuevo a la orilla del escritorio, gimiendo con menos dolor que antes, pero algunos sonando con un placer involuntario. No podía controlar que su propio cuerpo lo obligara a lanzar esos pequeños chillidos cada vez que Itachi entrara en lo más profundo de él y tocara sitios que le enviaban corrientes eléctricas a través de sus nervios. Lo mismo ocurría con las caricias que recibía en su miembro.

Itachi se inclinó sobre Yami. El pecho de este casi alcanzaba al suyo cuando alguna embestida le hacía reaccionar con ese ligero salto. Miró la boca cerrada y apretada del ojipúrpura.

- Eres muy erótico…

Le susurró al oído, dejando su aliento chocar contra la piel del otro. Yami almacenó esas palabras en su mente, pero en esos momento no era capaz de analizarlas. Sólo quería que todo eso acabara. Itachi apenas bajó el rostro y le besó el flanco del cuello hasta llegar a la base, notando que el otro había girado el rostro en un intento fracasado de evitar aquel gesto. Incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que alcanzó la velocidad indicada para conseguir su clímax, enterrado completamente en Yami y expresado con un profundo y ronco suspiro que los otros escucharon a pesar de los quejidos y gemidos del tricolor.

Recuperó su respiración normal con los ojos cerrados, relajado, y se separó de Yami. Arregló sus ropas, y le hizo señas a Deidara, que retiró el arma de la boca de Seto y se fue junto a su líder. Al abrir la puerta para él, Itachi se dirigió hacia Seto sin voltearse.

- Mañana a esta misma hora me pondré en contacto contigo para darte nuevas instrucciones, Kaiba – Soltó una sonrisa arrogante-. Comprenderás que sería inútil tratar de rastrear la llamada-. Y salió de la oficina, elegante.

- ¡Bye, bye, Kaiba-san! – Se despidió Deidara con una sonrisa inocente.


	2. Chapter 2 Crudo

_Capítulo 2._** Crudo**

Ni él mismo sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, mirando el suelo, intentando alejar el espantoso recuerdo de su infancia. Pero fue el primero de los dos en caer de nuevo en la realidad. No se atrevía a pedirle a Yami que se levantara y le quitara las esposas a sus espaldas. Sólo un susurro se abrió paso en su boca.

- Yami…

Bastó ese pequeño sonido para hacerlo salir de su trance. Momentos atrás, su cabeza estaba viviendo un caos, pero finalmente consiguió calmarse y dejarla en blanco. Entendió que su novio también necesitaba ayuda y ni él mismo supo de dónde había conseguido fuerzas para levantarse y auxiliarlo. Pararse del escritorio le resultó difícil por el dolor en su trasero, pero apenas lo hizo, sintió cómo el semen caliente de Itachi fluía por dentro de él. Perdió el equilibrio un momento por ambas sensaciones, y se reincorporó por vergüenza a que Seto supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Hasta caminar le resultaba doloroso, pero trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar al cajón del escritorio donde Deidara había dejado la llave. Seto se levantó, y Yami, con manos un poco temblorosas, abrió las esposas.

Kaiba se giró y apretó a su novio contra su cuerpo. Entre lágrimas logró balbucear algunas disculpas y Yami no logró sostenerse más y también lloró. Lágrimas por lo que le habían hecho, lágrimas por las amenazas, lágrimas por las lágrimas de su novio. Sin embargo, había que moverse, deshizo el abrazo e intentó recoger sus ropas del suelo, pero no pudo. Un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su espalda le evitaba poder agacharse. Seto comprendía todo a la perfección y le pasó las prendas.

- Voy al baño.

Seto respondió con unas confusas y repetidas afirmaciones, aunque no hubiese encontrado el valor para ver a su novio desnudo de espaldas. Itachi no había sido rudo, pero eso no importaba. Cuando Yami cerró la puerta del baño de la oficina de Seto, sólo hubo una idea en la cabeza de este: la venganza. Sin embargo, por más que la deseara, ni siquiera él mismo podía imaginar una forma de destruir el plan de aquellos yakuzas. Se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de las manos, seguiría huyendo un rato más de sus propios recuerdos.

Itachi y Deidara llamaban la atención. No era seguro para un los yakuzas pertenecientes a la organización criminal más peligrosa deambular por las calles acaparando las miradas de chicas y algunos chicos. Itachi con su refinada elegancia e insensibilidad hacia comentarios ajenos era el polo opuesto de Deidara, aquel llamativo rubio desbordante en palabras y gestos. Los líderes predecesores creerían que habían perdido la cabeza al salir a las calles de esa manera, pero sólo unos pocos miembros de la mafia conocían de la reciente toma que Itachi había hecho sobre Akatsuki. Madara Uchiha, el tío de Itachi, era, a la luz pública, el peligroso líder yakuza, y no podía salir a las calles sin riesgo de ser asesinado. Itachi pasaba como un individuo más con una identificación falsa que lo nombraba como Itachi Takei. Deidara sería su hermano o hermana menor, según el caso.

Una modesta cabaña en las afueras de los suburbios de la capital les sería suficiente para pasar la noche. Un yakuza nunca tentaba su suerte, a pesar de que ésta estuviese tan a su favor. Por eso hasta ese detalle estaba bien planeado.

Deidara evitó que Itachi se lanzara a la cama. Se pegó a su cuerpo con la sensualidad de una diosa y lo besó apasionadamente. Itachi no lo diría, pero necesitaba aquel beso. A pesar de tener una vida tan oscura, era un amante completo, pero no lo fue con Yami. Había pensado en hacer con él todo lo que se le antojase, por muy virgen que fuera, lo cual no dejó de sorprenderlo, pero era alguien muy cercano a Kaiba, así que optó por la precaución. De los deseos contenidos, sabía, Deidara sería quien se encargaría de ellos, y es que el rubio, después de haberlo visto moviéndose contra el frágil cuerpo de Yami, escuchar todos esos sonidos, y haber estado a punto de estamparle un beso a Kaiba, cargaba una calentura de las grandes.

Una vez desnudos, Itachi no pararía. Deidara liberó todas aquellas ganas mientras Itachi le besaba halándole el cabello y rasguñándole un costado. El rubio agradeció anímicamente a su amigo por el favor, y se dirigió al baño. A pesar de haber pasado aquel rato grato, debía simular que nada había ocurrido: El hermano menor de Itachi no tardaría en llegar.

En el baño de la oficina de Kaiba, Yami permanecía parado abrazándose a sí mismo, viendo al suelo e incapaz de mirarse en el espejo. Había lavado con agua del lavamanos la zona de su cuello donde Itachi le había besado y se secó con papel de baño, era la parte fácil del problema. La sensación del semen moviéndose en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía sentarse en el retrete, el dolor era horrible, tendría que esperar a que saliera por sí solo o que se secara dentro de él. Y mientras tanto, luchar con algo más perturbador aún. Itachi se movió en unos lugares que le daban demasiado placer, por más que hubiese sufrido con ello, no podía controlarlo. Era virgen, pero sabía que había estado a punto de correrse. Eso hubiera sido horrible para Seto, pero él estaba pagando la consecuencias.

Yami necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima, y el no poder dejar de pensar en ello le hacía daño en su entrepierna. Debía tocarse. Miró una vez más su erección y acercó lentamente su mano a ella, pero su propia mirada superponía otra mano, la de Itachi, a la suya, y casi podía sentir de nuevo el vaivén que le marcaba el yakuza. Yami estaba aterrado, le daba miedo acercarse al Uchiha, aunque sea en una simple ilusión.

Debía concentrarse y pensar en otra cosa. Lo que más deseaba era que el tiempo pasara rápido.

- ¿Yami, estás bien?

La débil voz de Seto se escuchaba a través de la puerta del baño. Herido. No era momento de sentarse a esperar sentirse mejor. Debía salir y apoyar a su novio, sobretodo porque apenas tenía un día para engañar a Akatsuki. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

- Sí. Ya voy a salir.

Seto no respondió. Yami tomó sus ropas y se las puso lo más rápido que pudo, mordiéndose los labios mientras se ponía la ropa interior y el pantalón. Aceptó el nuevo abrazo que su novio le ofreció y le repitió varias veces que estaba bien, que seguía junto a él. Le tomó un rato hacer que trabajara en lo que le habían pedido, pero finalmente, Seto se sentó frente a su laptop. Llegó la noche y ninguno se había movido de la oficina. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando por dentro, Yami no dejó de darle fuerzas a Seto.

Kaiba no dejaría a su novio solo ni un momento. Esa noche, embarcó a Mokuba en un avión que lo llevaría al extranjero, donde vivía su hermanastro Noah. Yami se quedaría con él, igual que otras muchas noches pasadas. Sobre la cama, acarició los cabellos tricolores de su novio dormido, y continuó organizando todo en su computadora. Seto no lo dejaría ir al colegio la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de tener todo listo dos horas antes del plazo, Seto se sentía frustrado. Pensó en muchos planes para sabotear el de Akatsuki, pero nada era infalible. Con un último clic, terminó de entregar la compañía en la que había trabajado durante toda su vida, la que él se había ganado con su propio trabajo, a la mafia japonesa. Yami lo abrazó con dulzura. Sabía que ni una sola palabra podría ayudar a Kaiba en ese momento.

Una hora más tarde, sonó el teléfono móvil de Seto.

- Habla Kaiba.

- Supongo que ya tienes todo listo, Kaiba. – Del otro lado de la línea, Itachi sonaba tan apacible como siempre.

- Tú…

- Te diré las instrucciones una sola vez – Itachi esperó a que Seto se centrara lo más posible en su voz – Al este de la ciudad hay un pequeño bar sin nombre. Quiero que envíes ahí cien billetes de los grandes, ¿entiendes?

Seto contuvo la respiración.

- A las diez de la noche estaré esperando. Ahórrate el esfuerzo de rastrear la llamada, deberías suponer que sería inútil. Y nada de policías, Kaiba, aunque eso tampoco serviría de nada.

Luego de un breve silencio, Seto retomó la conversación.

- ¿Algo más? – Susurró con sorna.

- Yami debe ser quien traiga el dinero.

Seto se sintió frío.

- No. Iré yo.

- Nada de actuar fuera de lo normal, Kaiba. El chico Yami es la única otra persona que me conoce.

- ¡Dije que iré yo!

Al grito de Seto, se cortó la llamada. Kaiba maldijo en voz alta mientras Yami le veía sin imaginarse todo lo que se había dicho.

Pronto atardecería. Itachi prefería llegar al club con anticipación para asegurarse de que no hubiese eventualidades. Había dejado a Deidara en la mansión Kaiba para vigilar que Seto no se alejara de las instrucciones. Su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha le acompañaba en la lujosa limosina que la mafia le había concedido. Gracias al vidrio oscuro que los separaba de la mirada curiosa del chofer, los hermanitos gozaban de plena privacidad.

Sasuke se veía molesto, e Itachi sabía exactamente por qué. Después de soltar un largo suspiro, intentó razonar con su terco hermano menor.

- Sasuke…

- ¡No puedo creer que dejaras a Deidara con nosotros! Lo toleré en el mismo viaje, en la misma cabaña… ¡Pero la misma cama para los tres es demasiado!

- No debíamos alquilar algo más grande, lo sabes.

Sasuke no ganaría usando palabras con su hermano. Debía actuar. De esa manera era como siempre pasaba lo que él deseaba que ocurriese.

- Nii-san, yo quería hacerlo – Confesó agachando la cabeza, mirándolo con una aparente tristeza.

- Ya tendremos oportunidad, ototo – Respondió cansadamente después de otro suspiro.

Sasuke no sabía si aquella actitud de parte de su hermano mayor era un total desinterés o no, pero si ese fuera el caso, le haría cambiar de opinión. No por nada él también era un Uchiha, y un portador de tan distinguido apellido, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Sasuke gateó la corta distancia del ancho de la limosina que le separaba de Itachi, y sin pudor alguno mordió el miembro de su hermano suavemente sobre las telas.

- Sasuke…

El más joven bajó el cierre del pantalón del mayor, y apartó la ropa que le impedía entrar en contacto con la piel que buscaba con disimulada desesperación. Itachi ya sabía que era en vano intentar detener al otro, y no tenía por qué importarle: Sasuke tenía una lengua privilegiada, sería un desperdicio imperdonable desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Dejó que lo provocara, ligeros chupones en la punta era lo de costumbre él usaba para excitarlo. Pronto sujetó con fuerza los cabellos de su hermanito para obligarlo a tragarse la totalidad de su poca modesta longitud. Cuando ya estuviese lo suficientemente humedecido, Sasuke seguiría sus juegos en el resto del imponente miembro, y cuando lo notase tan duro como a él le gustaba, besaría a Itachi, y sería el turno de éste, de demostrarle la fogosidad de sus deseos.

Itachi ubicaría a Sasuke para que quedase sobre él con las piernas abiertas luego de haberle quitado el pantalón casi en su totalidad. Su hermano menor lamió rápidamente dos de sus dedos e intentó cubrir su entrada con su propia saliva, pero Itachi nunca le dejaba terminar de auto lubricarse. Sin embargo, no lo necesitaba ese paso debido a que Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a ser penetrado, le había quitado la virginidad hacía mucho tiempo y desde entonces no habían parado, y además, bastaba con la saliva que le había dejado después de practicarle sexo oral para evitar cualquier incomodidad para entrar en él.

Sasuke gemía con delicia cuando Itachi comenzaba a introducirse en él. Lo miraba, y luego lo besaba. Seguía gimiendo aún cuando su hermano le mordiera los labios. Subía y bajaba, recorriendo la longitud con ayuda de Itachi. Pronto, cabalgaría sólo sobre su hermano mientras éste apretaba su trasero con fuerza y le masturbaba rápidamente.

Después de un rato, sus cuerpos ya estaban tensos buscando el final. Sasuke casi no podía moverse mientras Itachi le rozaba todos los puntos más profundos de sí y le tocaba su entrepierna con una fuerza casi cruel que él disfrutaba mucho, y su hermano recibía el éxtasis del placer al sentir su miembro ser estrangulado por sus músculos internos. Cuando Sasuke alcanzó el clímax, sus contracciones provocaron que Itachi se corriera dentro de él.

Itachi se sintió aliviado de que en medio de la acción, su camisa haya terminado abierta y el semen de Sasuke haya alcanzado su piel y no su ropa. Se limpió con la mano, y dejó que Sasuke lamiera sus propios fluidos de ella. Con sensualidad, su hermano menor cumplió con el trabajo y se volvieron a besar.

- Te ves agotado, ototo.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Itachi afiló su mirada sobre Sasuke. Sólo alcanzó a sonreír con malicia antes de recuperar el miembro de su hermano con sus manos. Le besó en el cuello con fuerza para dejarle una nueva marca. La entrepierna del Uchiha menor ya estaba endureciéndose de nuevo cuando la limosina se detuvo.

- Ya llegamos – Le informó a Sasuke, levantándose y arreglando sus ropas.

- P-pero podemos dar una vuelta… Aún es temprano.

- Sólo falta media hora. Quiero entrar, ver el ambiente, y observar a todos en el lugar. No quiero sorpresas ni de Kaiba ni de nadie.

Sabiendo que sería inútil discutir, Sasuke se vistió de mala gana y caminó lo mejor que el bulto entre sus piernas le permitía. Entraron al bar sin nombre.

Seto llevaba largo rato sin hablar, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar con el rostro oculto entre las palmas de las manos. Yami estaba muy preocupado. ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho aquel yakuza que lo dejara en ese estado? Dudaba entre interrumpir su meditación o ayudarle a desahogarse. Se acercó a su novio y se miraron. Kaiba tenía los ojos húmedos y Yami se sintió morir al verlo así.

- Quieren que vayas con ellos.

Yami se sobresaltó. Estaba paralizado sólo pensar en estar frente a aquel sujeto de nuevo era saber que corría el riesgo de volver a vivir esos horribles momentos. Hubo un largo período de silencio. Seto no quería imaginar nada, porque sabía que Akatsuki era capaz de hacerle cosas peores a su novio, cosas como las que él conoció en su niñez.

- Tú eres mi novio, Yami. No vas a ir, no te haré correr ese riesgo. Iré yo.

Yami tuvo un encuentro de emociones en ese momento. Se sentía feliz de saber que era amado hasta esos límites, pero él tampoco quería poner en peligro a Seto. La puerta se abrió, y Deidara se recostó del marco mirando a Kaiba, con su eterna sonrisa malvada.

- No puedo quedarme escuchando detrás de la puerta. Estoy completamente seguro de que no fue eso lo que te ordenó mi jefe, Kaiba-san.

Seto gruñó de rabia. Era la segunda vez que Deidara caminaba por Kaiba Corp como perro por su casa. Yami creyó que detrás entraría el líder yakuza, y que se repetiría la historia. El rubio cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el escritorio de Seto.

- Por suerte él piensa en todos los detalles y me mandó aquí a que te vigilara – Volteó a ver a Yami -. Tu novio, ¿eh? Lo ocultan bien, pero no es de sorprender después del tiempo que llevamos espiándote, Kaiba-san. Debió ser horrendo haber visto a tu novio siendo follado por otro sin poder hacer nada.

Seto se levantó y sacó rápidamente un arma de su escritorio. Se había procurado una desde el incidente pasado, sólo por cuidado. Yami dio un paso atrás, expectante.

- No provoques la ira de Akatsuki, Kaiba-san.

Habló Deidara pausadamente, sin mostrar miedo alguno. Miró a Yami.

- No debes preocuparte por el líder. Lo del otro día fue una simple advertencia para Kaiba-san. Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo. Salvo que fuiste un afortunado testigo. ¡Y vaya qué afortunado! ¡Hacerlo con él!

Seto apretó los dientes ante el comentario, sujetando con fuerza el gatillo, y a pesar de su indignación, Yami se mantuvo firme. Recordó que en el baño necesitaba que su violador lo hiciera terminar, al no poder hacerlo por sí mismo. No podía pedirle a Seto que lo ayudara con ese problema, no mientras siguiese viendo y sintiendo el cuerpo del yakuza. Y también por su novio, puesto que no era momento de superponer la atención de Seto de sus necesidades sobre el trabajo que debía hacer.

- Vamos. Tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra.

Deidara vigiló que Seto juntara en efectivo la cantidad que Itachi había exigido. Cuando le dio una maleta que llevaba dicho contenido a Yami, se quitó la gran chaqueta y se la puso a su novio, como protegiéndolo de la vista del hombre que los había lastimado tanto.

- ¿Llevas tu móvil?

- Si, te llamaré en cuanto termine. Seto, ve a la mansión Kaiba. Es tu hogar, no puedes estar más seguro en ninguna otra parte.

A Seto le conmovió mucho la manera en que Yami quería protegerlo. Le besó en la frente, luego en la mejilla, y por último en los labios. Era la primera vez que ese gesto entre ellos era hecho en público, en pleno frente de las oficinas principales de Kaiba Corp. Seto hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que el taxi que llevaba a Yami hasta el bar sin nombre no siguiera su curso.

- Bueno, Kaiba-san, vámonos a casa – Deidara se acercó más para susurrarle al oído -. No pienses que te quitaré la vista de encima un solo segundo.

Seto lo miró con odio y se adelantó. El rubio marcó una tecla en su móvil.

- Jefe, tu paquetito tricolor acaba de salir.

Al otro lado de la línea Itachi respondía un simple "Entendido". Ya había examinado a las personas del lugar. Nada fuera de lo común. Sasuke intentaba seducirle de nuevo repartiendo besos donde sus labios alcanzaran cualquier parte del candente cuerpo de su hermano mayor.


	3. Chapter 3 Placer

_Capítulo 3. _**Placer**

- Tsk, nii-san, no me esquives.

- Sasuke, estoy de trabajo.

- ¡Pero si todo lo hiciste bien! No hay manera de que no consigas Kaiba Corp.

Itachi ignoró las protestas de Sasuke. El menor pensó en usar los celos para activar el activo instinto sexual de su hermano. Miró alrededor y encontró una mesa redonda donde varios sujetos en semicírculo que parecían hombres de negocio charlaban y miraban a los otros hombres danzar. Sonrió de medio lado y se levantó. Itachi le siguió con la mirada, que sin demostrarlo, estaba intrigado.

Sasuke se paró frente a los sujetos y, con el ritmo de la música sonando, se subió en su mesa y comenzó a bailar sensualmente. Había alrededor de 6 hombres, pero se fijó más en el de cabellos plateados. Tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, lo cual le pareció simpático y curioso.

- Demasiada ropa, ¿no creen?

Los hombres estaban de acuerdo con eso. Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta de su traje, y comenzó a desabotonar con exhausta y candente lentitud su camisa. Se acercó al peliplata y le hizo gestos para que lo ayudara con el trabajo. El hombre accedió con una sonrisa bastante sádica mientras los otros apenas le acariciaban sus brazos o las piernas. Miró en dirección a Itachi, curioso de la expresión que tendría al verlo así, pero los ojos de aquel habían resbalado hacía rato de su cuerpo. Seguía vigilando el entorno.

Sasuke siguió seduciendo al sujeto con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano su hermano le mirara y le carcomieran los celos y la envidia, y pocos momentos después ya lo estaba besando. Los demás dejaron que el chico se concentrara en su víctima, se agruparon y se encargaron de ellos mismos, sin evitarse ocasiones en las que lo miraban o le rozaban. Buscó de nuevo a Itachi que continuaba ignorándolo. El hombre del parche notó la marca reciente en su cuello.

- Te has estado divirtiendo este día. ¿Se puede saber quién fue el afortunado?

Sasuke, se arrodilló sobre la mesa con el pantalón abierto y deliciosamente caído, terminó de quitarse la camisa, y confesó con suave voz y una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

- Mi hermano mayor.

Todos los demás lo miraron, tentados. Imaginando cosas más allá de sus límites. Cosas que, no sabían a ciencia cierta, habían ocurrido cientos de veces. El hombre afiló de nuevo los ojos sobre él.

- Eso es un poco sucio, ¿no crees?

- ¿Demasiado para ti? – Le preguntó Sasuke retándolo con la mirada.

El sujeto lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarle, y lo arrastró hacia él hasta hacerle quedar sentado sobre sus piernas. El Uchiha estaba satisfecho de haber conseguido seducirle.

El bar sin nombre no parecía ser un sitio demasiado desconocido. Yami preguntó al taxista sobre el lugar y éste le reveló varias informaciones. Se ubicaba en una zona un poco siniestra, pero no era peligroso si la gente sabía cuidarse. El local era un sitio para beber, apostar, y disfrutar de los chicos que atendían el sitio bailando o sirviendo cualquier cosa que los clientes quisieran. Sin embargo, era sede de intercambios comerciales oscuros donde la crema de la alta sociedad se encontraba con los peores mafiosos del país.

Al llegar, Yami notó que era un sitio que pasaba desapercibido a simple vista. Un viejo edificio de dos pisos con algunas ventanas rotas por las que se colaba el sonido de la música. Pasó a través de la puerta, solo algunos notaron su presencia. Descubrió que realmente eran tres pisos. Frente a él había una escalera que bajaba hacia un nivel por debajo del suelo, donde se encontraba el bar, mesas, pasarelas donde bailaban los chicos, y el equipo de la música. A su lado estaba la plataforma que servía de base para el piso donde se encontraba, que solo estaba fijada a las paredes para darle una vista a los espectadores de lo que ocurría en la pasarela central. Del otro lado, estaban las escaleras que conducían a un tercer piso, arriba, no tenía idea de qué cosas habría allí, y no sentía deseos de averiguarlo.

Itachi, atento, miró a Yami justo cuando entró, y rápidamente llegó hasta la puerta antes de que el chico decidiera hacia dónde moverse a buscarle. Lo asustó cuando le llegó por la espalda y lo arrastró del brazo hacia fuera, hasta la oscuridad del final del callejón adyacente. A media luz se adivinaban las formas de un par de contenedores de basura y una pila de cajas de madera y cartón. Yami miró a todo lo que sus ojos podían, al único hombre del mundo ante el que Seto se había doblegado. Al apretar el mango de la maleta que sostenía, recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí. Se la tendió con mano firme.

Itachi tomó la carga, abrió la maleta y comenzó a examinar el contenido a trasluz. Yami dio un paso atrás, con intenciones de marcharse poco a poco sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero pisó una de las cajas de madera y ésta crujió. Itachi solo movió los ojos para mirarlo, y esa acción fue observada por el otro como si se hubiera movido totalmente y a plena luz.

- ¡Nii-san!

Sasuke se había separado de sus nuevos amigos para encontrar a Itachi. Yami se asombró con los rasgos similares que tenía el yakuza con su hermano menor.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste dónde te habías metido?

- No quería interrumpir tu excitante reunión. Era obvio que estarías bien sin mí, Sasuke.

Itachi le pasó la maleta a su hermano.

- Lleva eso a la limosina y cuenta el dinero. Kaiba pudo habernos engañado sin que el tonto de Deidara se haya percatado.

Sasuke detestaba ese tipo de trabajo. Era peor cuando era su hermano el que lo ponía por encima de los placeres que podrían otorgarse mutuamente.

- ¿Por qué no vamos los dos juntos, nii-san?

- Te alcanzaré luego, Sasuke.

La tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke hizo que por un instante se desmoronara la imagen de crueldad que Yami tenía de antemano del hermano del yakuza. Pero se repuso de inmediato cuando su vista pasó de mirarlo retirarse en armonía a enfocarse en la profunda negrura de Itachi.

En un rápido movimiento, como el primer contacto que tuvieron, Itachi sujeto con una sola mano las muñecas de Yami sobre su cabeza y abrió la pesada túnica con la que Seto lo había cubierto. Separó sus piernas metiendo una de las suyas en medio, aprovechando para estimular su entrepierna y aplastarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sus labios se posaron en el cuello del tricolor y lo rozaron superficialmente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro.

Yami había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, y en cuanto los abrió, ladeó la cabeza. Con su mano libre, Itachi tomó sus cabellos y lo obligó a mirarle.

- N-no… Por favor…

Itachi hizo caso omiso y movió su pierna para que su víctima se excitara. Se detuvo un instante.

- Ya te traje el dinero, déjame ir.

- Sigues siendo muy erótico.

Yami recordó esas palabras, y con ellas, su terror. Itachi se abría paso entre la chaqueta de Seto y su víctima volvió a la realidad. Aprovechó que su propia resistencia se había doblegado un poco para zafarse del agarre. Una pequeña voz en su conciencia le decía que sería un esfuerzo en vano, y fue eso lo que ocurrió. Itachi lo giró y lo empujó de frente a la pared y le despojó de la pesada prenda de Seto, la cual lanzó sobre uno de los basureros.

- Eso es de Kaiba, ¿cierto?

El tricolor no contestó. Tenía suficientes razones para no dirigirle ni una sola palabra. "El que calla, otorga" pensó Itachi. Sacó un revólver, y con su mano libre, disparó tres veces a las telas. A pesar de que el sonido pasó desapercibido para todos los que se encontraban en el bar, pues la zona tenía reputación de ser un lugar peligroso, Yami se sacudió cada vez que los estruendos agitaron sus tímpanos.

Itachi subió un poco la camisa negra de Yami con un dedo y tocó la piel de su cintura con el caliente cañón del arma. Yami gimió de dolor. El Uchiha guardó de nuevo el revólver y sin previo aviso se dirigió hasta la entrepierna del chico, que por instinto, se movió hacia atrás, rozando su cuerpo con el de su violador.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Itachi no lo manifestó de ninguna manera. Pero era una pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde que lo miró aparecer en el bar. La verdad es que desconocía la respuesta. Que se lo preguntara Yami, hizo que aquella cuestión se le marcara más en su mente. La primera vez tenía una razón, pero ahora podría estar dentro, tomando al calentón de su hermano en vez de dejarle meneársele a un desconocido. Itachi no contestaría.

- No podemos hacer esto… No aquí, en la calle.

Una ligera carcajada de parte de Itachi fue suficiente para que Yami se sintiera abandonado a su suerte. El Uchiha ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había apartado las telas y masajeaba con pasión la entrepierna del chico, y sabía que no pararía. Yami aguantaba los gemidos mientras el otro sujetaba sus manos contra la pared y sentía labios haciendo varias cosas en su cuello. También, y si poder evitarlo, era consciente de que estaba estimulando el miembro del líder yakuza. Cuando sintió el pantalón resbalar por sus piernas, comenzó a agitarse, sólo podía pensar en escapar en ese momento. Gritó pidiendo ayuda mientras su entrada era lubricada, esta vez con la saliva del pelinegro. Itachi, había destruido su soberbia faraónica.

- De nada te servirá gritar. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte en este lugar.

Itachi pensó en entrar rápidamente en Yami, pero notó lo sensible que había quedado después de su brusca invasión del día anterior, así que prefirió disfrutar el momento, prolongando los gemidos del otro por más tiempo. El tricolor dejó de forcejear debido al dolor, y sintió cuando la candente mano del Uchiha dejó sus pezones, salió debajo de su camisa, y se aferró de nuevo a su entrepierna. El pobre chico se sentía desbaratarse, sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, y a la vez dolor y placer. Poco después, Itachi sintió las contracciones que indicaban que Yami terminaría en cuestión de segundos. Hacía un día, no le había permitido liberarse, y él mismo se vio obligado a adelantarse para evitarlo.

Yami, delgado y frágil en comparación con Itachi, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y eyacular. Antes de que otra embestida blanqueara su mente y lo hiciera lanzar un leve grito de placer, recordó lo mucho que necesitaba sacarse ese peso que aún cargaba. Ya sentía desbordarse el calor de su cuerpo, el dolor en su retaguardia lo estaba extasiando.

Pero Itachi se detuvo y salió de su cuerpo.

Las temblorosas piernas de Yami lo hicieron resbalar y caer en seco de rodillas. Itachi le soltó las muñecas para no detener su caída. El chico no podía creer que se encontrara en la misma situación que en la noche anterior. Pero no podía tocarse, era como si tuviera miedo de su propio cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando protegerse, y además se percató del frío que hacía.

El yakuza, parado detrás de Yami, también sin moverse, sonrió mirando el panorama.

- Levántate.

El antiguo faraón se llenó de coraje. Si había algo que detestaba, era que alguien como ese sujeto se saliera con la suya. Yami se levantó y arregló sus ropas. Itachi miraba la erección sobre el pantalón del chico. Sonreía por dentro hasta que vio al joven caminar como podía y tomar la ropa de Kaiba. Sería imperdonable si aún después de lo que había pasado, aquel siguiera pensando en el magnate. Se apoderó de nuevo de una de las muñecas del tricolor y lanzó al suelo las telas disparadas. Las pisoteó y pateó de vuelta a la basura. Llevó al ojipúrpura casi arrastrando adentro del bar.

Largo rato antes, Sasuke lanzó la maleta dentro de la limosina, estacionada en una de las esquinas del bar junto a muchas otras. Miró el contenido por un rato. Itachi estaba loco si creía que iba a ponerse a contar el dinero en ese momento. Si Deidara se había dejado engañar, había tiempo de sobra para darle unas buenas lecciones a él y a Kaiba. Salió del vehículo y regresó callejón de mala muerte donde estaba su hermano mayor. Patearía a ese flacucho que estaba con él y lo amenazaría para que no regresara. Una vida sólo de Itachi y él era lo que más deseaba.

En el estrecho espacio entre las paredes que formaban ese oscuro pasillo, Sasuke no tuvo que caminar mucho para distinguir entre la oscuridad, la silueta de su hermano. Escuchó los disparos del arma de su hermano y rápidamente sacó la suya y apuntó algún lugar tras Itachi, pero los gemidos que escuchó a continuación no serían de dolor o agonía. Eran sonidos que él, en especial, conocía muy bien. Con la boca abierta de par en par, e incrédulo, se retiró del sitio sin hacer el menor sonido.

Nadie lo sintió al entrar al bar nuevamente, pero en cuanto se detuvo frente al grupo con el que estaba antes, las miradas se lo devoraron nuevamente. Se abrió paso hasta el peliplata que había seducido mientras prácticamente se arrancaba la ropa con rabia.

- ¿Dónde habíamos quedado?

El hombre no se había movido al momento de que se sentara sobre sus piernas, con la chaqueta, la camisa, el cinturón y el pantalón abiertos. Sólo miraba los ojos del joven.

- Vaya, Pegasus, hoy te sacaste la lotería. El premio… gordo.

Comentó otro hombre sentado a la izquierda del peliplata, un tipo de largos cabellos azul claro y ojos amarillos, al que conocían como Dartz, mientras apretaba el trasero de Sasuke, al cual había hecho referencia con el adjetivo. Pegasus se mantenía sereno, y eso desesperaba al Uchiha menor. Debía darse prisa. Tomó una larga botella de licor de la mesa y bebió directamente de ella, después de la puso junto al rostro y la lamió de la base hasta la punta, la cual bordeó varias veces con la lengua.

- ¿No eres aún joven para beber?

- Sí. Tengo dieciséis. ¿No quieres castigar a este niño por portarse mal?

- Aún no has hecho nada malo.

- Un poco sucio, muy joven, ¿Ahora soy demasiado inocente para ti, eh? ¿Tengo que agacharme bajo la mesa y chupártela para convencerte?

La emoción entre los presentes era general. Todos miraban al azabache con curiosidad y excitación. Volvían a tocarse entre sí. Nadie esperaba que Pegasus fuera a responder de la manera en que lo hizo.

- ¿Y no eres, además, demasiado hablador?

Sasuke ya no estaba muy convencido de haber seducido a Pegasus. Su ceño aún se mostraba furioso por lo que había visto afuera. No veía a nadie más llamativo que él en todo el bar, era su única oportunidad de desquitarse por lo que Itachi le había hecho.

- Hey, ¿no es aquel el chico Yami subiendo por las escaleras?

Sasuke reconoció el nombre. Giró la vista y se quedó sin habla al ver a Itachi casi arrastrando a ese patético tricolor hacia las habitaciones del tercer piso del bar. Se mantuvo atónito, su hermano no podía gastarse más tiempo con aquel simplón.

- Dime ya si quieres subir y follar, o me voy de este patético bar, maldita sea.

El rostro de Pegasus abandonó la sonrisa. Su mano sostuvo agresivamente el rostro de Sasuke amenazante, y el Uchiha se sintió sorprendido, tomado por sorpresa. Casi había buscado su arma en el pantalón.

- Niño, a mí nadie me pone condiciones, y tampoco se me habla en ese tono. Y voy a meterte en la cabeza la razón de por qué. ¿Sabes por dónde te la voy a meter, verdad? Oh, claro que lo sabes. Seguro que te la meten a cada rato.

Se levantó y guió a Sasuke por las escaleras sujetándolo fuerte del cuello. Cuando Dartz le habló, el peliplata se giró con calma y le miró.

- Hey, ¿Te olvidas de los amigos?

- Únete -. Le contestó con su elegancia empresarial – Seguro que esta perra aguanta. ¿Lo harás, verdad?

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a que lo insultaran. Tampoco a hacerlo con dos hombres. Pero la situación le hizo sonreír con su arrogancia natural. Esa fue la respuesta que le dio a Pegasus.

El que tuviera toda la ropa abierta facilitó las cosas para el par de perversos hombres que en seguida se apoderaron de su ser. Con fiereza, le terminaron de despojar de sus ropas. Por el momento, Sasuke se sentía bastante cómodo. Dartz le había empujado hacía sí en la cama, dejándolo a gatas, de manera de que el trasero del pequeño quedara frente a su rostro. Pegasus se limitó a acercarle su entrepierna al chico, y Sasuke cerró los ojos para besarlo sobre el pantalón.

- Qué culito tan rico. Tienes que verlo, Pegasus.

Dartz separó bien las acolchadas nalgas de Sasuke y comenzó a lamer su entrada con dedicación. El otro hombre se fijó en el pequeño gesto de satisfacción que el menor forjó por apenas un segundo. No esperó demasiado para liberar su miembro y pasearlo dentro de la boca de uno de los yakuzas con más influencia del país. La primera actitud de Sasuke fue lamer de la base a la punta, pero al llegar a ese punto, Pegasus lo ahogó metiéndose completamente en él.

- Los adultos queremos las cosas sin esperar demasiado, pequeño.

Sasuke, ahogado, no esperó para usar su lengua de cuenta nueva. Un fuerte chupón impulsó a Pegasus a tomar el cabello y la mandíbula del chico y marcarle un ritmo al que el azabache se adaptó con facilidad. Su estómago se contraía cuando Dartz lamía demasiado en su interior y le masturbaba. El peliazul se posicionó para penetrarlo, Sasuke comenzaría a gemir descontroladamente por largo rato.

Yami descubría las habitaciones del tercer piso, sin tener una idea clara de su función. Caminando torpemente debido a la erección entre sus piernas, notó los carteles rojos en las puertas. Apenas Itachi divisó una con cartel en verde, lo empujó al interior, y la giró dejándola en rojo. Parado, inmóvil, en la pequeña pieza, sólo veía una alfombra, una cama, y una pequeña puerta que, supuso, era el baño. La estancia se veía apenas limpia, pero se notaba la antigüedad del sitio.

El sonido de la cerradura trancándose le recordó su amarga compañía. No movió ni un músculo, sin embargo se sentía temblando. Tampoco tenía posibilidades de salir de allí. ¿Por qué el yakuza simplemente no se iba como la vez anterior? Él podría ir con Seto. Cómo necesitaba a su novio en esos momentos.

- Desnúdate y acuéstate en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

Nada. No se movió. Intentaba concentrarse en rogar que Seto apareciera, que lo sacara de aquel lugar. No volverían allí jamás. No. Se irían de vacaciones tal como lo habían planeado, se olvidarían de todo lo ocurrido y vivirían nada más para ellos. Eso era lo que quería, lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Itachi caminó hasta su frente y lo acorraló de nuevo contra la pared. Su mano se posó sobre la entrepierna del chico para estimularla aún más.

- ¿No necesitas ayuda aquí?

Yami lo empujaba con un brazo e intentaba quitarse la mano acosadora de encima, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del Uchiha.

- N-no… Por favor… Detente. ¡Para!

- ¿Vas a obedecerme y hacer lo que digo?

Yami no estaba seguro de si aceptar iba a ser mejor o peor. De repente, necesitar al yakuza para liberarse, le pareció una horrible idea. Susurró un ligero "Sí" perfectamente audible para Itachi. Al otro se le ocurrió seguir torturando al tricolor, pero recapacitó y recordó que ya había tenido suficiente para su segunda noche. Lo dejó y se quedó igual de cerca al pálido cuerpo mientras veía las prendas caer al suelo.

Se deleitó cuando aparecieron los rosados pezones, las clavículas, la manera en que ligeramente se marcaban las costillas sobre sus costados. Se privaría de tocarlo por esos momentos. El pantalón se deslizó e Itachi se aguantó las ganas de entrar de nuevo en él en aquel mismo momento. Yami se abrió paso hasta la orilla de la cama y se deshizo de sus bóxers. Mientras se tendía de espaldas sobre la cama, con cuidado de no lastimarse y sentir más dolor en su bien usado ano, Itachi se tocó el miembro, no tanto para estimularse, sino más bien para saber lo muy caliente que le traía aquel chico, al bajar la mirada hasta su entrepierna, observó el móvil de Yami, y con rapidez lo tomó y lo apagó. Hizo lo mismo con el suyo y guardó ambos en su chaqueta. Avanzó entonces hacia la cama.

Yami cerró los ojos en un vano intento de alejarse del de largos cabellos al menos en un sentido espiritual. La fría mano del Uchiha le hizo sobresaltarse, y luego de recorrer su longitud un par de veces, comenzó a gemir. Cuando la mano aquietó el paso y sintió una rara humedad en la punta, abrió los ojos casi sin poder contenerse, y gritó aferrándose con desesperación a las sábanas al momento en que la boca de Itachi se cerró sobre la totalidad de su miembro. El tricolor rogaba porque el otro se detuviera, pero en cuestión de segundos, su cadera comenzó a moverse queriendo buscar más contacto. Las sensaciones lo llevaron a sentarse y, y aunque quería tomar la cabeza de su violador, no se atrevía. Notó que los dedos del otro ya estaban revoloteando en su interior, pero no lo sentía doloroso. Él estaba poseído por el placer.

Un placer cuyo nombre desconocía.

El pobre chico apretaba los dientes. Jamás había sentido algo así. Se sentía traicionado por su cuerpo, por hacerle sentir todas aquellas cosas tan excitantes, no estaba seguro de qué tantas cosas le estaba haciendo el otro. Itachi, por su parte, sabía que aquello no iba a durar demasiado debido a la poca experiencia sexual del otro aunado a que llevaba un día sin poder correrse. Yami intentaba callar sus gemidos, y eso producía que se oyeran agudos y deliciosos a los oídos del Uchiha.

- Y-ya…

Estaba demasiado cerca, aunque ni Itachi ni él sabían si esa palabra la había pronunciado como una advertencia para que parara o era un simple aviso de su condición. Un par de fuertes succiones más, y la boca del yakuza se llenó del espeso fluido del tricolor. Yami contuvo el grito de satisfacción que su garganta deseaba liberar en aquel momento, el cual se escuchó como un fuerte gemido.

El chico se quedó sentado, aferrado a las sábanas como desde el principio, mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza del otro mientras saboreaba su placer y liberaba un poco sobre su miembro. Itachi fue dejando, con su boca, un camino de semen desde la base del miembro de Yami, que subía por su estómago y le llegaba al cuello. El ojipúrpura miró hacia arriba para evadir la mirada del otro. El Uchiha lo empujó suavemente hasta acostarlo, alcanzó a morder su oreja.

- Estás apretando muy fuerte mis dedos allá abajo.

Yami se dio cuenta del asunto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Más bien, pareció apretar más fuerte mientras el otro salía de su interior. Itachi tomó los muslos del chico dejando sus rodillas bajo sus brazos y lo elevó hasta que las níveas nalgas reposaron sobre sus piernas. Sólo tuvo que atraerlo hacia sí y empujar un poco su miembro para penetrarlo. A pesar de estar bien lubricado, la entrada del chico aún no estaba acostumbrada a dejar entrar algo tan grande, sin embargo las cosas resultaron mucho más fáciles esta vez debido a la excitación del chico. Cerró los ojos para evadir la profunda mirada de su violador, y los abrió de par en par cuando la primera embestida bruscamente se abrió paso demasiado adentro, obligándolo a reprimir un gemido, casi un grito, dejando la habitación en su completo silencio. Itachi se inclinó sobre él, observando los cerrados labios del otro.

Delineó la cerrada boca con la yema de los dedos, con un cuidado que parecía transformarlo en otra persona. Yami creyó que no se atrevería a hacerlo, pero después de haber llegado tan lejos, con tanta intensidad, aquel paso no iba a ser olvidado de nuevo. Itachi acercó muy lentamente su rostro al otro, quizá vigilando cualquier intento de resistencia para usar su fuerza en reprimirlo, o quizá dudando si llegar a los acolchados y rosados labios. La suavidad de aquel beso hizo dudar a Yami sobre si realmente el contacto se había dado. El sonido y la sensación de una delicada succión hizo entrar en razón al ex faraón, como declarando que aquello si había pasado.

Viéndose mutuamente, el inclinado Itachi continuó las embestidas, mucho menos agresivas que la anterior, y el tricolor suspiraba con ellas, como el ritmo de una hermosa balada.

Muy al contrario de lo que se estaba viviendo en la percudida habitación, dentro de las colosales paredes de la mansión Kaiba, Seto estaba angustiado. Y su acompañante no le ayudaba. El siempre sonriente Deidara miraba las cosas con mucha curiosidad, comía lo que podía, y tocaba los retoques de oro de la mansión como si fuera el maná de los dioses. El magnate, con los ánimos revueltos, tuvo que gritarle para ser tomado en cuenta.

- ¡Yami ya debió haber llamado! ¡Ni siquiera contesta su móvil!

- Quién sabe lo que le habrá pasado-. Respondió el rubio delineando con los dedos el fino marco de una gran pintura, restándole casi toda importancia a su interlocutor. – Quizá se quedó en el bar. No solo los chicos malos van allá, aunque todos terminen portándose mal, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

El chico guiñó pícaramente un ojo al millonario y apartó por un momento el mechón de fibras doradas que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Curiosamente, de aquella manera, se veía menos masculino, pensó Seto. El cabello regresó a su posición original. Pero el comentario había crispado aún más los nervios de acero del castaño.

- Quiero noticias de Yami, AHORA.

Seto golpeó las manos del yakuza para alejarlo de su distracción. Aquel frunció el ceño y murmuró algo incomprensible, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

- Teléfono apagado. Llamaré a su hermano. Esa perra celosa evita que el líder toque a alguien más. Así que puedes estar seguro de que el trasero de tu novio regresará igual a como salió. Por no mencionar otras partes de su cuerpo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que a Seto no le veía una avalancha de ideas eróticas a la mente. Con Yami todo era, por ahora, muy espiritual, significativo para sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que admitir que Deidara hizo que su imaginación volase hasta la luna.

- ¡Contestó! – Dijo alegre el rubio -. Hey, Sasuke, ¿Estás con Itachi?

Un par de gemidos incomprensibles fue la respuesta. Deidara se molestó un poco.

- Oye, si estás follando sólo tienes que tomarte un momento para contestar. Entiendo que estés con tu hermano, pero cálmate, que lo tienes todos los putos días.

Otro gemido tras la línea le hizo sentir ignorado.

- Mierda, si te están llenando la boca, al menos pásame a Itachi.

Y más gemidos de Sasuke.

- Ustedes dos… ¿Qué hay del chico de cabello raro? Es el novio de Kaiba-san, así que al menos dime que está bien.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!... ¡Ah!

Los gemidos se reanudaron. Hasta Seto había escuchado sorprendido aquello. El móvil de Sasuke cortó la llamada, dejando a Deidara tragando grueso.

Pegasus había tomado el móvil de Sasuke mezclado con las ropas mientras sonaba. "Perra patética" leyó en voz alta del identificador de llamadas, apreciando también una foto de Deidara. Sonrió muy divertido. Dartz sujetaba al chico en un cómodo sesenta y nueve, donde el mayor estaba debajo, de tal manera que el expuesto trasero del Uchiha estaba sobre su rostro, siendo penetrado por el peliblanco.

- Mostrémosle a este chico quién es realmente una perra patética.

Pegasus se inclinó sobre Sasuke y acercó el móvil a su rostro. Con el altavoz activado, se deleitaba al hacerle gemir y divertirse con los comentarios del rubio al otro lado de la línea. Su mano libre sujetaba con fuerza los cortos cabellos del Uchiha y le obligaba a tragarse cada vez más la longitud de su compañero. Ante la última pregunta de Deidara, Maximillion Pegasus reflexionó rápidamente: sintió cómo la entrada de Sasuke ardía pidiendo por más, y se imaginó que el antiguo faraón estaría más o menos en las mismas condiciones, puesto que lo había visto seguir la dirección de las habitaciones. Haló a Sasuke hacia sí para que su boca quedara libre y asintió para que contestara un sí, mientras entraba en él con fuerza. El resultado le pareció grandioso, y colgó el móvil.

Dartz se separó. Era hora de cambiar de posición. Pegasus se sintió muy a gusto de que su miembro probara la lengua del joven, y el otro adulto se sintió igual de satisfecho con la parte trasera. Después de algunas embestidas, tomó algo de licor de un vaso que no había abandonado en la mesa. Salió de la cómoda entrada e introdujo en ella un cubo de hielo. Ante los gemidos y la cara de vergüenza de Sasuke, no se resistió e introdujo otro cubo. Para que llegaran más adentro, Dartz los empujaría con su miembro a través de toda la profundidad del chico. Cuando comenzaba a entrar en él, su móvil también sonó.

- Es noche de perras patéticas, ¿eh? – Comentó Pegasus sonriendo a su amigo.

- Oye, no hables así de mi esposa-. Le respondió en una falsa amenaza – Dime, querida-. Esperó unos segundos para escuchar lo que la dama le diría – Está bien, voy saliendo a buscarte -. El hombre colgó su celular – Mi mujer se siente mal, quiere que la lleve al médico.

A Pegasus no le impresionó que Dartz no se fuera sin acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente se introdujo en el chico con algo de agresividad, y sus embestidas estaban cargadas de rudeza. Sasuke no podía hacer nada más que no fuera aguantarse, y al peliblanco eso le divirtió. Lo alejó de su miembro y sólo lo dejó acostado entre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, chillando. Un fuerte golpe en su pierna los hizo encogerse junto a Pegasus. Dartz sujetó el miembro de Sasuke y lo masturbó con fuerza.

- Así es pequeño… Apriétame duro, debo acabar con esto rápido.

Pegasus miraba satisfecho la cara del joven. Por suerte, su amigo debía irse pronto porque el chico no iba a aguantar toda la noche con ellos. Y tenía planes de sobra para Sasuke.

- Pegasus, toma mi móvil y filma su corrida.

- N-no…

Sasuke no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarse filmar, pero a ninguno de los otros dos parecía importarle. Dartz alzó al chico por la cintura, uniendo su espalda a su pecho mientras seguían conectados. Pegasus se alejó para hacer una toma completa y enfocó el orgásmico rostro de Sasuke segundos antes de que eyaculara, acto que también quedó guardado en la memoria del aparato. Momentos después, algunos de los músculos del muchacho se contrajeron al sentir el caliente semen de Dartz en su interior, terminando de derretir los pedacitos de hielo en lo más profundo de él. Pegasus se hizo a un lado para grabar el momento en que su amigo salió del chico y su miembro fue seguido por la mezcla de agua fría y semen, recorriendo los muslos del orgulloso Uchiha.

Los adultos se despidieron y Dartz salió de la habitación. El cuerpo de Sasuke, cansado, cayó boca abajo en el colchón. Justo lo que Maximillion había previsto.

Para esas alturas de la noche, las piernas de Yami se encontraban sobre los hombros de Itachi, que parecía estar tocando todas las partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos seguían aferrando las sábanas, y eso le parecía muy gracioso al otro. Otro orgasmo los azotó pronto. El Uchiha mayor sabía que no había un solo espacio dentro y fuera del tricolor que no estuviese ya impregnado con su esencia. Pero eso no era una razón demasiado válida para detenerse. Dejó que las piernas del chico cayeran suavemente hasta una posición cómoda, y lamió los pezones que tanto le habían gustado. Yami dejó de morderse el labio inferior para hablar.

- Ya no aguanto más…

Itachi sabía eso. Le había hecho llegar hasta el límite. Decidió ser un poco considerado y dejarle descansar, pero no pudo privarse de besarle una vez más, y en esta ocasión, sus suaves labios iban a ser sólo una parte de ello. La lengua de Itachi probó el interior de la cavidad. Yami cerró los ojos, para ese momento lo único que podía hacer era entregarse, y al igual que corrió desde que el yakuza le dio sexo oral, ese preciado gesto también sería algo que disfrutaría. Solo por ahora, mientras no pudiese pensar en nadie más.

La marca del cañón del revólver que Itachi le había dejado a un costado, ya había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4 Huída

[N/a: En este capítulo se habla sobre el misterio que era Yami antes de ser novio de Kaiba. Es la misma historia que se cuenta en el manga y anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! El cómo Yami regresa a la vida con cuerpo propio y con sentimientos hacia Kaiba no será algo que nos importe y ni siquiera tengo intenciones de explicarlo, aunque lo parezca. Confíen en su autora y disfruten :D]

_Capítulo 4._ **Huída**

De una fuerte embestida entró en él una vez más. Sus labios curveados por el placer de ver así a su compañía eran la prueba para sí mismo de que estaba disfrutando de hacer estremecer al chico, que se quejó con un gemido. Esa fue la manera en que Pegasus despertó a Sasuke. El joven yakuza recuperó el placer casi inmediatamente. Acostados sobre su lado derecho, Maximillion no necesitó ni una gota de lubricante. Los rastros del sadismo de Dartz habían salido casi completamente del interior del chico, pero en su entrada aún había muestras que serían más que suficientes para meterse de lleno en el joven trasero.

- ¿Te gustaron los hielos o prefieres las cosas más calientes?

- Así… - Sasuke cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre el cuerpo de Pegasus para abrirse más ante el grosor de aquél - ¡Ahh! Así…

Las habilidades místicas que Pegasus había heredado de su artículo del milenio le indicaban que el chico no mentía. Alcanzó su miembro y lo apretó fuertemente con una de sus manos. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del menor mientras el otro comenzaba a manifestar su dolor con un grito discreto. El Uchiha volteó a ver al adulto con la boca ligeramente abierta, no porque le haya provocado cierto dolor, sino por lo acertado de sus gestos. Se deshizo de la impresión rápidamente, le pareció que le mostró muchos de sus gustos a ese extraño. Pegasus se separó de él y le sostuvo la pierna, la cual comenzó a besar delicadamente a medida que iba subiendo por ella. Sasuke estaba maravillado, puesto que aquel sujeto parecía conocer cómo y dónde le gustaban las cosas. Quizá los tipos de cuarenta sí saben lo que hacen…

Cuando el hombre jugueteaba en los alrededores de su miembro, el Uchiha pensó "Podría ser la perra de este tipo por siempre".

Yami abrió los ojos a la vez que Itachi lo colocaba boca abajo. No había querido quedarse dormido, sólo cerrar los ojos unos instantes, y quiso gritar de desesperación cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de ese desconocido, y la intromisión en sus entrañas. El ojos oscuros tenía la vista perfecta de las penetraciones, ese estímulo iba más allá de su control y la sangre corría a gran velocidad dentro de sus venas.

Lo giró de nuevo. El aspecto visual era una cualidad muy bien ganada de Yami, y traía más deseos a Itachi. El tricolor giró el rostro, estaba molesto, pero al yakuza eso era algo que no le importaba demasiado pues sabía cómo arreglarlo. Haló al chico por sus rubios cabellos hasta dejarlo casi sentado. Su intención era obligarlo a ver los movimientos de ambos mientras lo penetraba, y funcionó. Las mejillas del ojipúrpura se encendieron y su rostro comenzó a transformarse por el placer. Itachi dirigió las manos de su acompañante a su cuello, y los tímidos dedos se deslizaron por la manzana, para ser obligado a descender por el pecho y el poderoso abdomen del Uchiha, sin alcanzar a reprimir la totalidad de sus gemidos.

Un ligero dolor se apoderó de la entrada del antiguo faraón cuando el yakuza prácticamente lo sentó sobre él. Itachi mordió el acalorado cuello observando las variadas marcas que estaba dejando alrededor del esbelto cuerpo. Entonces se recostó totalmente sobre el colchón, viendo al otro tan sensualmente apoyado sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que no podía estar más dentro de él y sentir todas las contracciones y humedad de su interior le traía simplemente excitado.

Yami, por su parte, sentía que estaba siendo partido. No podía controlar su propia respiración y los dolores en su entrepierna no se calmaban. Veía cómo sus manos daban ligeros temblores sobre el firme pecho de su violador y además el calor evitaba que se concentrara en algo, excepto en el músculo, a su parecer demasiado grande, expandiendo sus paredes internas sin consentimientos. Podía imaginar su cuerpo como una bola de masa siendo manipulada al antojo de aquel perverso hombre, y cada uno de aquellos toques se sentía tan sensual. Quizá podía describir aquello como una especie de calor refrescante.

- Muévete.

Yami lo miró sin poder inhalar y exhalar a voluntad. Itachi se mostraba tranquilo con una suave sonrisa, le acarició suavemente la barbilla y varios segundos más tarde, se explicó más claramente.

- Arriba y abajo.

El rostro del chico de ojos púrpura se coloreó de nuevo. Observó al otro por varios momentos y pronunció con voz ronca.

- No puedo hacerlo.

El Uchiha sabía a lo que se debía aquello, y para su mayor satisfacción el otro se negaba a hacerlo no por no querer. El dolor en sus partes bajas no le permitía hacerlo, además de que sus energías ya estaban casi gastadas.

Sin cambiar las posiciones, Itachi levantó su torso hasta quedar sentado. Saboreó repetidamente las orejas, el cuello y la boca del chico mientras sus manos envolvían el resto del delgado cuerpo, para luego aferrarlo por la cintura y marcarle los movimientos deseados. La espalda de Yami se arqueó como respuesta al estímulo y su miembro era deliciosamente apretado y masajeado entre los vientres de ambos, y toleró muy bien cuando las manos del otro bajaron a su trasero, sin dejar de guiar los movimientos, y las uñas se enterraron en sus suaves pieles. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza para evitar la mirada del Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de que la parte inferior de su cuerpo cooperaba con demasiada facilidad ante lo impuesto por el yakuza.

Yami alcanzó el momento en el que necesitaba sentir todo lo que Itachi podía darle. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y sus labios se abrieron, y el ojos negros los cazó. Los fluidos que estaban acumulados en las pequeñas esferas de carne del ex faraón ahora se encontraban esparcidos en su exterior y en el abdomen de ambos. Fue un lapso de tiempo donde el deseo lo era todo. Cuando ya se estaba recuperando, fue llevado de nuevo a ese estado por el clímax de Itachi.

Las respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas como para poder decir algo. El tricolor estaba indignado por aquella injusticia que ya se había repetido demasiado desde que cruzó miradas con el yakuza por primera vez. Lo violaba en todos los sentidos en los que pensaba y la noche no parecía querer acabar.

- N-necesito ir al baño.

Itachi separó con cuidado sus cuerpos y le ayudó a levantarse. Viéndolo caminar hacia el único anexo de la habitación, disfrutó de las marcas de sus uñas bajo la espalda del otro, más debajo de ellas habían zonas enrojecidas, y sus hombros y cuellos dejaban en claro que habían sido mordidos y succionados. Yami se escondió de la mirada del otro tras una de las paredes del baño y estuvo un rato observando la ducha y el retrete. Intentó abrir la llave de la regadera, pero estaba descompuesta, y reflexionó largo rato sobre cómo podría sentarse en el mueble de baño con el tremendo dolor que le recorría desde la mitad de la espalda hasta las piernas. Itachi rió desde el marco de la puerta, donde había estado recostado desde hacía varios momentos.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?

El antiguo faraón lo miró con precaución y se dejó caer sobre la cerámica del retrete, apretando los ojos y soltando un suspiro que reprimió y sustituyó un grito de dolor.

- ¿Podrías salir y cerrar la puerta?

- No. De hecho estoy bastante interesado en ver lo que vas a intentar hacer -. Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

El cómo sabía Itachi que Yami quería expulsar los líquidos de su adolorido trasero carecía de importancia. Varios segundos corrieron con el tricolor envuelto en vergüenza y rabia, sintiendo cómo la mirada del otro detallaba hasta el ligero temblar de la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Pronto, Itachi se aburrió: tanto qué poseer sexualmente y tan poco tiempo… Lo tomó por el brazo y la espalda, lo levantó y lo sacó del baño para recostarlo de frente a la pared más cercana.

- ¿Quieres que salga? Te ayudaré.

No eran necesarias las últimas dos palabras y el tono cruel con el que habían sido pronunciadas para que el más pequeño supiera que el otro iba a hacer estruendos en su cuerpo. Itachi metió dos de sus dedos sin mucha delicadeza en la entrada y la expandió lo suficiente para que una delgada línea de líquido saliera e iniciara un recorrido a lo largo del muslo del tricolor.

-Estás lleno de mí. Y la noche no acaba.

Le susurró al oído antes de morderlo y repartir besos en el níveo cuello.

Pegasus observaba a Sasuke dormir, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba estar haciendo. Hacía muchos años que había sido desprendido de su Ojo del Milenio, pero su poder aún permanecía con él, con mucha menos fuerza, y aún eso le bastaba. Desde la primera vez que el pequeño Uchiha se le insinuó había estado investigando en su mente. Sus recuerdos recientes le revelaron su estadía, y de pronto había encontrado el nombre de Akatsuki, y ahora estaba viendo algo sobre tomar el control de Kaiba Corp. Era muy pronto para que Pegasus comenzara a formarse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero haber visto al hermano de Sasuke caminando en dirección a esas habitaciones con Yami era señal de que ya el plan estaba en marcha. Así como sus poderes le habían revelado que ese joven era un importante yakuza, descubrió años atrás la relación oculta entre Seto y Yami.

Sin dudas estaba preocupado por Kaiba Corp. No sólo porque repercutía en su empresa Industrial Illusions, sino porque, aunque Kaiba nunca lo creyera, le tenía mucha estima a él y a su faraoncito. Tendría que estar un paso delante de los encantadores yakuzas – porque bastaba con ver al hermano de Sasuke de espaldas subiendo las escaleras para figurarse lo tremendamente atractivo que era – pero para ello, debía mantenerlos ocupados y alejados de Seto por un rato.

Tomó su móvil y pasó un mensaje, luego escribió uno en el del chico. Le dejó una miserable limosna sólo para enfurecerlo, se vistió y salió impecablemente de la habitación y del local.

El sonido de la puerta había retumbado ligeramente en el oído del Uchiha, y tardó varios minutos en desperezarse y ver a su alrededor. La cama había quedado asquerosa, pero le trajo recuerdos gratos, miró la luz de su móvil encendido y leyó el texto que había quedado escrito: "Espero que no tardes en despertar, putita, te dejé lo que mereces por hacerme perder tiempo con tus pobre follada. La policía llegará en 15 minutos, pero quizá quieras que te metan en prisión y te violen entre 10 oficiales grandes y sudorosos."

Sasuke palideció. Toda la rabia que acumuló por las primeras palabras del mensaje fue nublada por el pensamiento de la redada. Se levantó y colocó sus ropas rápidamente y salió a buscar a Itachi. Estaba en una de las habitaciones del pasillo. Gritó el nombre de su hermano y abrió la primera puerta con una patada, había dos mujeres con un viejete que no parecía entender lo que pasaba. Volvió a gritar con desesperación en espera de que Itachi saliera, y golpeó otra puerta hasta abrirla, para sólo encontrar otras dos mujeres consumiendo droga y con extraños objetos incrustados en sus vaginas.

Itachi estaba pellizcando la punta de la excitación de Yami a la vez que el trasero de éste estimulaba su propio miembro, cuando llegaron a sus oídos los primeros alborotos en el pasillo. Volteó a su víctima para besarle con profundidad, esperando a que su hermano se cansara y se fuera, pero cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y giró el rostro con un gesto molesto que heló la sangre del tricolor en cuanto la contempló.

- Nii-san, ¿no escuchas?

- Por desgracia sí lo hago, estúpido Sasuke.

- La policía viene, es cuestión de minutos antes de que lleguen.

El hermano mayor recostó su cabeza sobre la del faraón con un gesto cansado.

- Ni siquiera eso pudiste hacerlo bien, ototo. Tuviste que acostarte con un agente…

Sasuke no respondió –porque era cierto- y sólo le lanzó a su hermano los pantalones que había dejado en el piso junto a los del tricolor. Itachi comenzó a vestirse y alentó al otro para que lo hiciera también. Yami veía una oportunidad en la policía y esperaba que llegara en seguida, y cuando el mayor le tomó la mano y salían de la habitación con paso apresurado, sentía que de nuevo la suerte le abandonaba.

- ¿Por qué tienes que traer a ese también? -. Preguntó Sasuke cubierto por celos.

"Porque quiero" pensó Itachi, permaneciendo mudo para su hermano. Subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron hacia lo que ellos debieron haber llamado "hogar", pero conocido a partir de un horrible momento hace varios años como "La base".

- ¿La base? ¿Por qué no vamos a donde nos estamos quedando?

- Quiero llevarle a "él" la maleta con dinero que nos envió Kaiba.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero no mencionó nada más. Itachi recostó la cabeza de Yami a su cuerpo, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos para que no conociera el camino hasta la base yakuza. Su hermano menor intentó seducirlo para separarlos, pero fue rechazado.

- Apestas a alcohol, ototo. Aléjate.

Sasuke aceptaba que el otro no debía conocer la ruta para llegar, pero no el medio por el que su hermano conseguía ese propósito. A la final, prefirió recordar por qué cargaba ese olor a licor y en todas las partes donde la botella que lo contenía se había paseado.

Yami seguía mentalmente el camino desde aquel antro, pero la lejanía le hizo perderse. Fue alrededor de una hora y media que se mantuvo inmóvil recostado del Uchiha, y después de varias curvas pronunciadas que la limosina se detuvo. Afuera alguien abrió la puerta y saludó cortésmente a los hermanos. El tricolor sintió las frías manos alejarse de su rostro.

- Abre los ojos y baja.

El chico acató las órdenes del imponente yakuza y al bajar del vehículo, contempló la salada brisa marina y el sonido de la espuma deshaciéndose en las arenas, el rugido distante de las olas chocando contra las milenarias rocas y aves exóticas en busca de peces incautos. El sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo de colores ardientes y el aire caliente le rememoraba las tierras lejanas de su pasado.

El frío de la mano enroscándose alrededor de su muñeca provocó segundas impresiones. Perdido y lejos de sus amigos, parte del cielo estaba aún oscuro, la que estaba detrás de él, la que abrigaba entre sus sombras una soberbia mansión hacia la cual era conducido. Giró el rostro y distinguió que los sonidos que había percibido eran ecos de una bahía a unos 100 metros debajo de él, a partir de ése risco donde se encontraba. La puerta cerrada le negó el paisaje.

La enorme estancia promovía retratos de hombres y mujeres desconocidos para Yami, y ninguno de ellos le transmitía un velo de paz. La única idea que tenía era que la mirada astuta y calculadora se había heredado hasta los descendientes que caminaban a su lado. Su raptor abrió la puerta de una habitación y le indicó con la mirada que entrara. Antes de voltear, la elegante puerta se cerró.

- Nii-san, Kaiba debe estar jodidamente ansioso. Tenemos el negocio, deja que ese chico se vaya, algún taxi pasará por la carretera.

- Controlaremos a Kaiba hasta el final.

- ¿Cuál final? Kaiba Corp ya es nuestra, ¿no?

Un brillo rojo cruzó la sala, y más atrás de ella, la mirada oscura de Madara Uchiha. De pequeños, el destello y los ojos hubiera sido algo que paralizara parte de los nervios de los hermanos. Itachi continuó el ritmo de sus pasos sin detenerse, Sasuke paró por un segundo y disimuló la tensión que le provocaba la presencia del Uchiha superior. El hermano mayor colocó sobre una mesa la maleta con dinero que Sasuke venía cargando, sin mencionar más palabras que las que transmitían sus ojos, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, seguido del yakuza menor, pero su marcha fue detenida por la voz de Madara.

- Acércate, Itachi.

El mencionado giró con tranquilidad, y una vez más, los brillos en los ojos hablaron, indicándole a Sasuke que se retirara. Con sus pasos sigilosos y elegantes se acercó al rincón desde el que le habían llamado, envuelto en tonos ámbar que la altura del sol permitía por los momentos. Las miradas de ambos se enfocaron en una vieja foto sobre una repisa.

- Estaba viendo esta foto de tus padres. Nunca confesaste por qué los mataste. ¿Sasuke-chan conoce la razón?

Tan sólo un ligero cambio en las facciones de Itachi mostraba la magnitud de su molestia, y Madara sabía que no le gustaba que nadie se refiriera así a su hermano. El joven miró la fotografía con desdén.

- Desde que nació, todas las miradas se han posado en Sasuke. Tú te sentías igual cuando mi padre tomó el control de Akatsuki. Solamente ataqué el problema. Y si te atreves a mirarlo, también tendré que matarte – Los peligrosos ojos del Akatsuki se posaron sobre los de su líder – Mírame, Madara. Mírame a mí y a nadie más.

La sonrisa delirante de Madara iluminó su cinismo. Besó al menor posesivamente mientras ambos se miraban. Las manos de Itachi se enredaban entre las raíces de los largos cabellos del Uchiha mayor, obligándole a verle. El otro le desvestía y masajeaba las zonas del cuerpo del joven que sabía que le hacían temblar.

Con el correr de los minutos, la altura del sol permitía ligeros brillos en las gotas de sudor que le bajaban por la nuca al yakuza de menor rango, y el otro disfrutaba de verlas descender por el hermoso cuerpo hasta las deliciosas nalgas entre las cuales su miembro entraba. Por mucho odio que mantuviera hacia su líder, no se contenía cuando tenían ese tipo de conexión, sino que intentaba seducirle más. Itachi era Itachi, no gemía si no era azotado por un fuerte clímax, y Madara se los proporcionaba siempre. Era el sonido que más le satisfacía de su hermoso sobrino, más que el del constante choque de caderas, más que el de las manos deslizándose sobre las pieles o en busca de un soporte firme del cual sostenerse, y casi tanto como el del profundo y sensual silencio que Itachi mantenía durante el resto del acto sexual.

Como era costumbre, Madara saca un pañuelo de su elegante traje y limpiaba al joven de los fluidos de ambos. Sólo era una excusa para seguirle tocando. Itachi buscaba siempre la manera de alcanzar sus labios, morderlos y lamerlos. Después de ponerse nuevamente las ropas, Itachi se retiraba del lugar seguido por la mirada devoradora de su tío.

En la habitación de Itachi, Yami había desistido de escapar por la ventana cuando se percató de que una caída desde la altura a la que estaba podía producirle al menos fracturas en todas las extremidades. Intentó llamar por un teléfono, pero éste respondía sólo al tono de voz de Itachi, y tenía la fuerte sospecha de que esconderse en el baño o en cualquier parte de la pieza sería inútil. Entre su búsqueda de alternativas, encontró un par de fotos. En la primera, lo que parecía un cuadro familiar donde estaba el padre, la madre, el hermano, y su raptor. Todos lucían serios en extremo, y no se percibía mucha familiaridad entre ellos. En la segunda fotografía, los hermanos. La imagen era realmente hermosa y se percibían muchos buenos sentimientos entre ellos. No cabía ni una manera de pensar que el mayor de ellos pudiera hacer cosas tan horribles como la extorción, violación y secuestro.

El miedo se hizo sentir a través de sus huesos cuando escuchó la puerta abrir y ver al yakuza asegurar el pomo de la puerta. Itachi caminó hacia él a un ritmo elegante, y tomó de sus manos la fotografía que estaba viendo. Le restó importancia y la dejó sobre la repisa donde se encontraba antes. Yami corrió hacia la puerta e intentaba quitar el seguro de la manilla.

- Los guardias disparan sin titubear a cualquier extraño que circule por este lugar.

- No quiero estar aquí – respondió con la voz quebrada.

- Tomemos una siesta.

- ¡Dije que no quiero estar aquí!

El eterno rostro sereno de Itachi heló a Yami. Comprendió que su actitud no le había gustado en lo más mínimo a su secuestrador. El yakuza comenzó a desprenderse de su chaqueta negra.

- Desvístete y acuéstate en la cama.

Se resistió a la idea, en especial por los recuerdos que aquella orden le traía de la noche anterior. Apretó los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, descubrió una mirada malhumorada de Itachi. Se apresuró a desnudarse y se sentó al borde de la cama. El yakuza ya estaba acostado, pero lo sujetó por la cintura y le obligó a recostarse sobre él. De nuevo los dedos fríos del chico de ojos negros se apoyaron sobre sus párpados, ésta vez para evitar que los rayos del sol le molestaran y pudiera descansar.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Deidara observaba a Seto con un gesto de intriga y fastidio. El millonario se sentía mareado desde hace una hora, y tomó una maleta llena de cartas, las guardó en una gaveta, y comenzó a meter adornos de oro sólido en la maleta, como si aquella fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Un.

El empresario terminó de llenar la maleta y se encargó de asegurar el sistema que la mantendría cerrada.

- Hago más pesada la maleta.

- Eso es obvio "prodigio de la computación" ¿Para qué lo haces? Un.

- Para golpearte más fuerte con ella.

Deidara casi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El maletín le hubiese sacado varias muelas si no se hubiera alejado unos centímetros más. La herida en su mejilla derecha amenazaba con hincharse y no dejar de sangrar en un rato. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las piernas de Seto temblaron y cayó.

- Vaya… Aún con la droga haciendo efecto tienes fuerzas suficientes para herirme. Eso fue… inesperado.

- Maldito… ¿qué me diste?

- Un afrodisíaco. Uno especial. Debilita a su víctima antes de que comience a sentir deseos.

El rubio cargó a Kaiba y se lo llevó a su habitación. Lo dejó caer en la cama y le miró con los brazos cruzados.

- Tengo dudas sobre lo que podría hacer contigo. ¿Desde hace cuánto no tienes sexo? – Seto ni siquiera le miraba – Deberías practicar. Si tu novio regresa tendrás que intentar llenar los zapatos de Itachi.

El silencio de Seto prevalecía, y Deidara parecía estar contento con eso. Le gustaban los hombres poderosos, y Seto encajaba dentro de sus parámetros. Se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas y desabotonó con cuidado los botones de su camisa impecable. Kaiba lo odiaba, pero ese maldito afrodisíaco… Miró al rubio bailar sensualmente sobre su cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose despertó a Yami. Antes de poder recordar al menos dónde estaba, observó al yakuza saliendo de la habitación de baño sólo con la toalla con la que secaba sus largos cabellos. Entonces pudo figurarse que seguía en la misma mansión y que tuvo un sueño muy profundo para no haberse dado cuenta siquiera de cuándo el Uchiha se apartó de debajo de su cuerpo. Detalló muy bien el cuerpo que se introdujo en el suyo, y no observó ninguna marca sobre la hermosa y blanca piel. Finalmente, el otro lo observó, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de su presencia.

- Dúchate.

No recordaba que el yakuza le haya dirigido más de dos frases seguidas, y muchas de ellas eran órdenes secas como esa. Se bajó de la cama percatándose de su desnudez sólo por sentir el frío aire en todo su cuerpo. Con obediencia, entró al baño, tratando de caminar de alguna manera en la que no revelase mucho de su cuerpo al otro hombre. A Itachi le hizo gracia, pero como de costumbre, no lo demostró.

Yami abrió el paso del agua y el agua tibia cayó con suavidad desde la regadera. Sujetó un frasco en el que se leía la palabra champú en mayúscula, pero pronto tuvo la incómoda idea de que debía voltear a la izquierda. Cumplió el capricho necio de sus sensaciones y del otro lado del cristal de la ducha estaban los afilados ojos negros mirándole. El tricolor se sorprendió y devolvió en el acto el frasco a su lugar. Itachi entró en la ducha y se paró en frente, mirándole fijamente. Yami no llegaba a fijarse en que ambos estaban desnudos bajo el agua, y sólo se concentraba en los ojos helados del otro. De repente, el yakuza sujeta el mismo frasco, vierte en poco de su contenido en la palma de su mano libre, y comienza a masajearle los coloridos cabellos.

El yakuza no le dio importancia a los evidentes nervios del otro. Lo apegó a su cuerpo mientras el agua arrastraba el champú hacia el resto de sus cuerpos. Siguió el camino del agua con su índice derecho hasta separar las nalgas del más pequeño. Lo sintió tensarse, peros sus dedos lograron penetrarle gracias al champú. Volvía a escuchar aquellos gemidos de delicias, los mejores eran los que sonaban cuando doblaba sus dedos dentro de él, y los que hacía cuando le embestía con su mano.

Continuó doblando los dedos, a veces al mismo tiempo, y en otros momentos de manera desigual, mientras la mano que no estaba en su interior viajaba a su miembro para apretarlo y sobarle de arriba abajo, e incluso logró que algo de champú que quedaba en su mano hiciera espuma a lo largo del pene del tricolor. Ciertos segundos después, ninguno podía distinguir entre el contenido del envase y la tibia crema expulsada por el cuerpo de Yami.

Itachi también estaba excitado y quería repetirle una vez más lo erótico que era mientras veía el rostro ladeado del más pequeño recostado sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y la pequeña boca abierta, con la respiración aún entrecortada. Lo recostó de la pared de la ducha y separó sus piernas lo suficiente para entrar con comodidad en él. Estaba consciente de que le fue sencillo penetrarle gracias a la suavidad del champú, y a medida que lo embestía, notaba ciertos movimientos en el cuerpo del otro, no de dolor como en las ocasiones anteriores, sino maneras de arreglarse para sentir más placer. Aplastó aquel cuerpo entre la pared y el suyo, y le besó sin darle respiro, esperando el segundo clímax, seguido de su propia eyaculación en el interior del chico.

Apretó los pezones del ojos púrpura para luego separarse de él. Pensó en hacerlo toscamente, pero de todos modos el champú habría suavizado la acción. Entonces decidió que sería lentamente, y parecía una amenaza de una repetición. Contempló el gesto en el rostro de su víctima, miedo y satisfacción, lo había visto cientos de veces en otras personas, pero no recordaba un caso en que le haya gustado tanto. Sonrió y acarició las zonas erógenas del chico, mirándole con extremo detalle, y salió de la ducha. En este punto, ni siquiera supo por qué se había molestado en tomar una primera ducha.

Los brazos de Yami intentaron abrazar su cuerpo, pero sus nervios los impidieron. Tal como la primera vez, temía a su propio cuerpo, como si al tocarse a sí mismo, el yakuza aparecería, molesto por dejar que otras manos tocaran su propiedad. Su mente entendía que era una idea tonta, su cuerpo era solamente de él, pero una vocecita le susurraba que no era cierto, que lo haría suyo mil veces más hasta que lo entendiera, y que la noche anterior sería la primera en la que no tendría ningún descanso del pesado cuerpo de su violador.

¿Y qué había pasado ahora? A su cuerpo no le había molestado para nada ninguna de las cosas que le hizo. Recordó vagamente una serie de gemidos, no necesariamente al compás de los movimientos del otro. Y los espesos fluidos que salían de su entrepierna en ése preciso momento no era el agua tibia. Tomó el jabón y se aseó como de costumbre, sin comprender el por qué, como si su cerebro se hubiera "desconectado". Cerró el paso del agua mientras ésta acababa de arrastrar todo con ella, excepto sus emociones. Salió de la ducha y se hizo con un par de toallas, la primera que cubriría sus partes íntimas, y la segunda que secaría sus cabellos y el resto de su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo por casualidad, y tuvo la confirmación de que su suerte en el azar de la vida había cambiado. Las marcas de mordidas, chupetones, e incluso rasguños estaban por toda su piel. Incluso en la base de su índice derecho había una pequeña marca de dentadura que casi parecía un anillo. "Tu cuerpo no te pertenece" escuchó de nuevo. Y con una calma anormal, salió del cuarto de baño.

En la habitación, los cabellos de un ahora vestido Itachi estaban siendo delicadamente peinados por su hermano. Con las piernas exquisitamente cruzadas y la cabeza y los brazos recostados cómodamente del espaldar de su silla estilo victoriano, los ojos del Uchiha mayor se abrieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, y lo observaron a través del espejo, donde las miradas se cruzaron.

- Tsk! Nii-san! ¿Aún él aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Estabas bañándote con él?

El hermano mayor tomó una pequeña liga roja con la que sujetó sus cabellos, permitiendo involuntariamente que algunos mechones cayeran a los lados de su rostro, decorándolo perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué no te deshaces de él? Es obvio que lo que le interesa es lo mismo que a nosotros: el dinero de Kaiba.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Rugió Yami.

Sin pensarlo, el tricolor había gritado a un yakuza, y eso no le hizo gracia a Sasuke, que se acercó a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Le besas las bolas a Kaiba de gratis? – Le susurró.

- Ototo, déjalo.

Itachi habló con calma, casi sin interés, y se acercó a ambos. Yami habló sin perder la mirada del hermano menor, con seguridad y firmeza. Sasuke hizo caso al mayor y no respondió.

- Lo que dices es mentira. No tienes derecho a juzgarme y tú… Ninguno de ustedes me conoce, y no entienden lo especial que son mis sentimientos hacia Seto.

- En algo tiene razón, ototo. No le conocemos – Itachi fijó su helada mirada sobre Yami, y Sasuke prestó atención a las palabras – Su familia y documentos legales y personales están en regla. Definitivamente Kaiba hizo un impecable trabajo creando esa información.

Sasuke se sorprendió y sus oscuros ojos se abrieron hacia Yami, quien miró a Itachi con la expresión de un gato ladrón al que descubren.

- ¿A qué te refieres nii-san? ¿Quién es él?

- E-estás equivocado – insistió Yami.

- No lo estoy. No hay nadie en todo el país que sepa alguna simple cosa sobre tu pasado. Llegaste en un vuelo de Egipto con Kaiba, y ni siquiera ahí hay referencias sobre ti.

Yami temblaba. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta caer sentado en la cama de la habitación. La avanzada investigación que los yakuza habían hecho sobre su vida y la cantidad de datos recopilados le asustaba. Agachó la mirada y reflexionó: sí tenía un pasado, no en este tiempo sino cuando las pirámides eran jóvenes y los monstruos de su juego favorito cobraban vida de una roca tallada, pero era una historia que no daría a conocer. ¿Pero hasta qué punto había llegado la investigación de Itachi? ¿Y conocían el papel que Seto había jugado en su historia?

- No debería ser un inmigrante ilegal. Kaiba no tiene necesidad de estar albergando gente así – analizó Sasuke – Pfff, quién sabe… Con toda su tecnología quizá sea un robot sexual que él mismo diseñó.

Yami observó al hermano menor. Admitió que los sistemas de su novio eran avanzados, entonces quizá había una esperanza para que Seto saliera de la situación.

Itachi casi pareció haber leído los pensamientos de Yami.

- Aún así, Kaiba no podrá evitar que nos adueñemos de su compañía.

Itachi se sintió incómodo, sin demostrarlo. Quería demostrarle a Kaiba que lo venció: que le ganó su compañía, su dignidad, y su novio. Probablemente falló en lo tercero, su primera derrota desde que tuvo que rendirse a Madara, pero nadie más que él sabía de aquello: a los ojos de los demás, había triunfado. La realidad era que sólo había cumplido dos de tres. Observando las marcas en la piel de Yami, consideró dos cosas importantes: la primera, era cierto que Kaiba podría encontrar la manera de recuperar su empresa; y la segunda, que hay una parte del ojipúrpura que sí se había ganado.

- Sasuke, ordena tener listo todo para regresar a Domino en un rato.

- Hecho. Te esperaré en la limosina.

La mirada de Yami se iluminó. Cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación, se paró frente a Itachi con un gesto de súplica e ilusión.

- ¿Me llevarás con Seto?

Itachi colocó su mano abierta sobre el pequeño pecho y con suavidad lo empujó hasta acostarlo en la cama de nuevo. La toalla que enrollaba sus cabellos se desató, y la que sujetaba su cintura cedió ante la mano invasora del yakuza. La intensidad de los besos era la misma que la de todos sus encuentros anteriores, aquella que dejaba sin aire a un Yami aferrado a las sábanas con toda su voluntad, o como si el yakuza pudiera arrancarle la vida halándola con fuerza desde su miembro.

Itachi hizo caer su saliva hasta la boca de Yami, a quien le corrió un poco por la comisura de los labios, pero lo limpió con sus dedos y los sumergió en la húmeda cavidad. Jugó con su lengua un rato, en ocasiones tocando los dientes y los labios, hasta pellizcó con el índice y el pulgar el inferior antes de sacarlos y dirigirlos a la entrada del ojipúrpura.

El interior del antiguo faraón estaba más caliente de lo usual. Es lo que provocaba el roce violento de los dedos de Itachi. Se había propuesto a no devolverle el chico "completo" a Kaiba, ya lo había conseguido, pero quería arrancarle todo lo posible. Yami estaba gimiendo con más dolor que en sus experiencias pasadas, pues aquellos dedos le estaban penetrando de manera dolorosa, ni siquiera parecían lubricados. El cruel yakuza no bajó la velocidad al momento de que el tricolor alcanzara el clímax, sino cuando una de sus uñas rasguñó la zona interna del chico y le hizo sangrar un poco. Aquello no fue intencional, pero al yakuza le encantó que fue una consecuencia de que el pequeño hubiese apretado tanto debido a la excitación. Sacó sus cuatro dedos y se deleitó con todos los alrededores de la entrada totalmente enrojecidos por los golpes que daba su mano al momento de la penetración.

- Vístete – Le ordenó.

Itachi entró al baño a lavarse las manos y cuando salió observó al chico, medio acostado, sólo con la camisa mal puesta. Le devolvió la mirada, suplicante.

- M-me duele…

El yakuza caminó hacia él y le ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas para acariciarle y besarle el cuello, en una actitud apasionada, pero aterradoramente amenazante.

- ¿Y por qué te duele? – Preguntó con cinismo mientras besaba su clavícula.

- Es tu culpa…

- Si no te vistes, no podrás salir, ¿quieres usar esa excusa para quedarte conmigo? – Lamió y mordió uno de los pezones de Yami.

- Quiero irme con Seto – aquello sonó como una respuesta automatizada para ambos.

- Él no te hará sentir de esta manera – Lamió rápidamente la punta de su miembro y subió hasta su rostro para morder su labio inferior – Porque me recordarás. Ni siquiera podrás masturbarte sin pensar en mí, aunque no te des cuenta. Y desearás te penetre hasta ese punto, muy adentro de ti, que te excita tanto. No. No podrás hacerlo, porque ni siquiera tú sabes tocarte como yo lo hago.


	5. Chapter 5 Abandono

_Capítulo 5._ **Abandono**

Itachi le había recostado de su cuerpo, de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando lo llevó a su mansión. Incluso Sasuke parecía igual que en aquel momento, y de hecho había vuelto a pensar en su encuentro con aquellos hombres que le dieron a entender un nuevo significado a la palabra "inmoralidad".

Yami recordó las últimas palabras que su violador le había mencionado. No las creía, y no entendía por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia. Aunque el yakuza le persiguiera en sus pesadillas, estaba seguro de que Seto estaría ahí para ayudarle. Su hermoso y amado novio le haría sentir mil veces mejor que ese demonio que cubría sus ojos para no reconocer el camino, él encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Porque se amaban. Cada centímetro que se acercaban a Domino era una nueva esperanza en Yami para que ambos escaparan de todos sus problemas, y todas ellas se reunían a la vez en una sola: Seto Kaiba.

Y fue en cuando el lujoso auto comenzaba a detenerse que se le ocurrió un pensamiento: en Egipto, cuando la tierra temblaba con cada pisada con la que el gigante monstruo Zorg se acercaba hacia él, se mantuvo con la mente fría y presto a luchar. Ahora, el ligero movimiento causado por la respiración del pecho del yakuza le tenía paralizado de miedo.

- Ototo, revisa los movimientos de Kaiba Corp desde la computadora. Y no dudes en informarme inmediatamente cualquier anomalía.

Sasuke estaba frente a la cabaña en la que se hospedaba con su hermano y Deidara. "Anomalías mis bolas" susurró para sí mismo. Kaiba tendría que tener algún tipo de problema mental si se proponía intentar oponerse a las reglas de Itachi.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la cabaña donde se hospedaban, dejó sus zapatos a la entrada y se aflojó la corbata para luego sentarse frente a una computadora portátil. Ni se imaginaba que un par de hombres saldrían del armario, otros debajo de la cama, y varios más de quién sabe dónde para apuntarle amenazadoramente con armas de fuego luego de un sorpresivo grito de "alto ahí".

- ¡Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio!

Apenas entendiendo lo que ocurría, fue aturdido por el golpe del cañón de una de las armas contra su cabeza. El impacto lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, y de no haber sido por eso, probablemente hubiese logrado salir de la confusa situación. Los yakuzas no pelean justo, pero no pensaría que la policía ni siquiera daría oportunidad de indicarle que pusiera las manos en la nuca.

La limosina continuó su marcha ignorando la captura del Uchiha menor. Los deseos de Yami de ver a Seto estaban por hacerle perder el control, y por un segundo se imaginó que el camino hasta la mansión de su novio era infinito. Estaba tan ansioso que se creía capaz de correr todo el camino restante, aunque no tuviese idea de dónde se encontraba ahora. Cuando quiso proponerle a su raptor la idea de dejarlo ya en cualquier lugar en el que se ubicaran en ese momento, las palabras no quisieron salir. Emoción y miedo, el debate en su interior claramente lo había ganado lo segundo.

Algún tipo de cadena biológica habría ocurrido en su interior como para que creyera que iba a morir de desesperación si no veía a Seto en un par de segundos, los mismos que transcurrieron cuando el lujoso vehículo comenzó a detener la marcha. La pereció escuchar el sonido de las rejas de la mansión abriéndose, y reconocer la curva de la pequeña redoma frente a las escaleras del complejo al que Seto llamaba "hogar", y sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que las frías y pálidas manos de Itachi se apartaran de sus ojos.

- Ve con Kaiba – congeló el ambiente con sus palabras, mientras cruzaba las manos sobre sus piernas elegantemente dispuestas una encima de la otra.

Yami abrió los párpados, y sin dar oportunidad a que el chofer le abriera la puerta, salió del auto corriendo hacia las escaleras. Lo hizo a una velocidad a la que nunca lo había hecho antes. ¿Cómo estaría Kaiba?, ¿lo estaría esperando en la sala, o en la oficina, o en su habitación?, ¿qué haría primero: abrazarlo, besarlo? La mansión parecía más enorme de lo usual, aunque cruzara las distancias rápidamente buscando al ojos azules. Ni sabía la mirada inocente e ilusionada que sostenía mientras buscaba en el estar, en la piscina, en la galería, en la oficina, ese enternecedor gesto que se gastó para finalmente romperse al entrar en la habitación del magnate.

Los grandes ojos púrpuras del ex faraón miraron incrédulos la escena donde Seto y Deidara restregaban sus cuerpos uno contra otro con fiereza y sensualidad. El rubio miró a Yami y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Seto cazó sus labios apasionadamente. En medio de algunos giros, Kaiba observó a su novio algunos segundos antes de seguir penetrando al Akatsuki. El tricolor sentía los latidos, mas no su corazón. Retrocedió torpemente hasta la puerta y salió corriendo, primero de la habitación, luego de la mansión, con igual velocidad que antes, pero sin ánimos. Ni siquiera notó cuando Itachi, quien subía tranquilamente las escaleras junto a la limosina, se le quedó mirando recorrer el espacioso jardín delantero hasta cruzar la salida de los límites de la gigantesca casa.

Mostrándose aún menos expresivo de lo usual al usar anteojos de sol, Itachi continuó su propia búsqueda de Kaiba dentro de la mansión. Observar a Yami le dio una idea de lo que había ocurrido y recorrió más bien el camino hasta la habitación principal, de donde salían sonidos que reconocería en cualquier lugar, y más con la puerta abierta, como la encontró. Deidara estaba recuperándose de su clímax más reciente, sentado sobre el cuerpo extenuado del amante de dragones, cuando escuchó los pasos de su jefe. Itachi observó los ojos enrojecidos y perdidos de la víctima sexual de su cómplice.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Itachi-san? – Preguntó con el mismo buen humor de siempre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dándole esta mierda? – Interrogó manipulando uno de los frascos de los afrodisíacos – Sakura fue muy específica acerca de los riesgos de las sobredosis de esto.

- ¡Y por eso es que no ha logrado que tu hermano se la folle! Además del hecho de que sea gay. No me regañes, que no puedes decirme que estuviste toda la noche leyéndole cuentos a ese chiquillo. Y hasta eso puede terminar en sexo salvaje.

- No me gusta que Kaiba esté dormido. Le da tiempo para pensar. Si sospechas que se despierta, ponlo a trabajar con las transacciones al banco y llámame en seguida.

- ¿Él… acaso está insatisfecho con nuestro trabajo? – Itachi entendió la pregunta. Era acerca de Madara.

- No le hemos dado razones para estarlo.

El Uchiha salió de la habitación seguido de la mirada de Deidara. El rubio tenía una idea clara de la relación entre su jefe y su tío. Nunca había visto a Madara poseyendo a Itachi, devorándolo y sodomizándolo, aplastándolo con su propio peso mientras le murmura obscenidades y lo marca. Tampoco escuchó jamás una palabra o un rumor que sugiriera aquello. Pero sabía que algo así ocurría, y quizá no era el único que se lo imaginaba. Alguna mirada devoradora ocasional del mismísimo líder de Akatsuki hacía intuir a cualquiera. El pensamiento oculto que todos los que les conocían a ambos sostenían es que, si había alguien más cruel y sexual que Itachi, capaz de enrollársele entre las sábanas y dejarle exhausto, era solamente Madara Uchiha.

- Busquémoslo – Le dijo a su chofer después de salir de la mansión. Su oyente lo reverenció y obedeció, después de contemplar lo hermoso que se veía cuando el sol se reflejaba en la palidez de su rostro e iluminaba los oscuros cabellos.

Domino City era la metrópoli mundial del momento. Personas de cualquier parte del mundo se reunían allí y la extensión cultural trajo consigo un movimiento casi desenfrenado de lo que los expertos denominaron como economía centralizada. Los mejores pubs, clubes, restaurantes, hoteles, entre otros, estaban a una manzana tras otra, rodeando la imponente torre de Kaiba Corp. Al ser una ciudad promovida por los juegos, los mayores entretenimientos iban dirigidos a un público joven, e involucraba salas de videojuegos, arenas para el Monster's Duel, salas de karaoke, cines y conciertos pop, rock y electro. A horas tardías, como las que transcurrían, las luces de los locales comenzaban a competir unas con otras. El ambiente japonés siempre va llevado de la mano del sentido tranquilo, y como el ying y el yang es equilibrado, por lo que procura siempre tener cerca una plaza, un jardín zen, bibliotecas, e incluso museos.

En el pequeño puente de un estanque en un frondoso jardín zen, Yami miraba los peces koi, o mejor dicho, mantenía los ojos en dirección a ellos, pues en sus ojos seguía fija la indiferencia en el rostro de Seto. Podría haber muerto ayer, y hubiese ido al otro mundo jurando que su relación era sincera. Y de nuevo sentía miedo, esta vez de cómo cualquier aspecto de la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Un minuto y su espíritu pudo retomar la vida en manos de Yugi, un minuto y Seto le reveló sus sentimientos de amor, un minuto y cualquier trabajo de la escuela se transformaba en una intensa ronda de besos.

Un segundo y un oscuro personaje le afirmaba las caderas para penetrarle. El mismo que, sin darse cuenta llevaba bastante tiempo observándole.

Es una de las cualidades de Itachi: conocer a las personas con apenas mirarlas. No de la forma de un prejuicio, más bien como una capacidad. Como si pudiese leer la mente. Madara lo había notado.

Yami por fin se decidió a dejar el jardín. Caminaba sin ganas a través de los lugares menos transitados para evitar toparse de casualidad con algún duelista y perder el tiempo con un juego que no disfrutaría. Se dirigía a su apartamento, un pequeño piso que mantenía con sus propios ingresos y del que Seto siempre insistía que abandonara para que se mudara con él, lo cual ambos sabían que era peligroso para la imagen del empresario. Tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio que hacía las veces de comedor, un pequeño cuarto de baño y una cocina, además de ciertos lujos como televisor, computadora, equipo de sonido y otras cosas. Había también un espejo sobre las mesas de cocina y los odiaba pues lo primero que veía al despertarse era su rostro de sueño, además se ensuciaban mucho, no quería ni recordar desde cuándo se había propuesto quitarlos de allí. Objetos que cualquier joven necesita. Algo para decir que es suyo.

Tenía los ojos cansados. No había dormido mucho y había estado llorando un poco. La imagen de Seto y Deidara le perseguía, y la razón de que no hubiese llorado demasiado fue que cayó en cuenta que aquello había sido al menos extraño. Kaiba no era un tipo que cayera de manera fácil en esas actitudes, y más si involucraba a un desconocido de una peligrosa banda de la mafia japonesa. Algo andaba mal, y se sintió culpable por haber huido. Entonces recordó la fría mirada de Seto y la confusión también tomó parte en sus pensamientos.

Dejó sus ropas en el suelo del baño como si de una extravagante decoración se tratase y se dejó embriagar por el agua caliente que salía de su ducha, a la vez que la pesadez en sus ojos lo arrastraba a un estado de descanso. Cuando estuvo por resbalar y caer, su instinto le hizo salir del baño y dejarse caer boca abajo en la cama. Había meditado un poco: debía ir a ver a Seto, no perder el tiempo acostado. Se giró hasta quedar de espaldas, y mientras reunía fuerzas para levantarse, logró notar un pequeño movimiento que ante su mirada agitada sólo distinguió como una mancha. Al afilar un poco los ojos observó la manilla de su puerta girando.

Estaba enloqueciendo. El corazón se le aceleró al notarlo, asustaba darse cuenta de ello tan de pronto. Su mundo ahora era surrealista. La puerta abriéndose lentamente no era más que una jugarreta de su mente, él lo sabía, pero ver a ese yakuza de nuevo…

Por supuesto que estaba mal de la cabeza, todo estaba claro pues, aquel sujeto provocó una gran perturbación en su vida y ahora su cerebro le estaba pasando factura por ello. Sólo había que analizar todo eso y las piezas encajaban. Era extraño también que se encontrara fuera de la paradoja de "¿cómo sabe el loco que está loco?". Una ráfaga de realidad pareció haberle propiciado una gran bofetada y despertarlo de toda la tremenda divagación que le consumió apenas uno o dos segundos de actividad cerebral.

Itachi cerró elegantemente la puerta tras de sí, y dejó sobre la mesa sus lentes oscuros y un pequeño artefacto en forma de llave, no precisamente la misma que abría la cerradura del apartamento – abría casi todas las que poseían una forma similar, pues estaba diseñado precisamente para ello, una llave maestra – y se quedó por unos momentos observando el cuerpo recostado y húmedo sobre las sábanas blancas. Contempló su delgadez, las marcas de succiones y mordidas repartidas aleatoriamente, y esas costillas que tanto le fascinaban cubiertas ligeramente por esos suaves músculos y pieles. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, incrédulo, como si pudiera conseguir alguna respuesta en ellos.

Yami miró con horror la manera en que el otro se ubicaba a gatas sobre él. Se abrió el chaleco de su traje y la corbata – coloreada con lo que le pareció era la sangre de sus víctimas – le acarició el pecho y el cuello, estremeciéndole.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Durante el tiempo que tenemos espiando a Kaiba – Respondió de esa manera que hacía pensar que leía la mente -. Buscábamos algo para usar en su contra. Quizá el amigo que lo visitaba constantemente podía brindarnos cierta información al respecto. Pero no encontramos nada aquí.

Yami se molestó consigo mismo por su descuido. Habían entrado a su apartamento y ni siquiera lo había notado. Itachi le hacía sentir débil, en más de un aspecto, como jamás lo experimentó antes. Giró el rostro decepcionado, sabiendo que no tenía nada al alcance de sus manos que lograra cambiar el curso de la situación. No era justo que su único papel fuera el de ser usado como objeto sexual del yakuza, y que lo único que le quedaba era permitirle sumisamente besarle el cuello. No reconocería que apenas el aliento del peligroso personaje chocando contra su piel le calentara los pezones, que se endurecían en el acto, pero estaba consciente de ello.

Y no únicamente eso. La forma en mencionó que era el _amigo_ que visitaba a Kaiba, aún cuando sabía que la relación entre ellos era más intensa. Molestia, decepción, además de rabia porque el villano que le estaba posesionando arruinó aquella perfecta armonía que se tenían los dos campeones de Monster's Duel, forzándolo constantemente a dejarle entrar a su cuerpo y marcarlo a su antojo, a la voluntad de los caprichos de sus bajos placeres. Y entonces llegaba el sentimiento de dolor, pues en vez de ser el amante de Seto, era apenas un _amigo_.

Sintiendo el húmedo grosor del miembro del Uchiha empujar su piel para abrirse paso entre ella, cerró los ojos. No iba a llorar.

- Kaiba estaba drogado.

Yami se sintió escupido. Esas palabras resetearon su mente y se repetían constantemente como un eco. Pronto, descubriría que la sensación era acompasada con las palpitaciones de la imponente longitud del yakuza incrustada en las profundidades de sus caderas. Una fuerte embestida inicial le desgarró un gemido al desprevenido ex faraón, y las que le siguieron acarreaban el mismo efecto. Con ferocidad, los sexuales movimientos de Itachi arrancaron los sentimientos del tricolor, sustituyéndolos por un placer enfermizo, como si la sensación de suciedad y ser usado como el objeto de las pasiones de otro era lo más importante, y después del potente orgasmo, la idea de notarse a sí mismo completamente entregado y satisfecho de ver la sonrisa pervertida del yakuza, le motivó a cuestionarse sobre cómo dejó que eso ocurriera.

El orden comenzó recordándose a sí mismo desnudo sobre su cama, y la sensación de la corbata de Itachi sobre su torso. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había notado que ese hombre aún conservaba puestas sus ropas, detalle que le provocó deliciosos escalofríos en los testículos. Pero sabía que había algo equivocado con aquello, y le tomó varios segundos a Seto llegar de nuevo a su mente, en especial por las palabras pronunciadas por esos blancos y mortíferos labios en frente suyo.

- No te dejaré descansar. Aún no estoy satisfecho – Y el pequeño se percató de la erección que aún le llenaba.

- Seto no consume drogas – Afirmó con las escasas neuronas que no le tenían pensando en la sensación en su trasero.

- No las tomó conscientemente.

Yami suspiró y se tensó de nuevo con las nuevas penetraciones de Itachi.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Preguntó entrecortadamente con el hilo de voz más delicioso que el pelinegro haya escuchado en su vida.

- Porque disfrutas más de esto si no estás pensando en Kaiba.

Mas el Rey de los Juegos no escuchó el nombre de su rival en aquella oración: todas sus neuronas estaban ocupadas en el placer. Su húmedo interior sólo se afanaba por dejar dentro el vigoroso miembro Uchiha, que amenazaba un momento en salir, y al siguiente estaba colonizando una vez más las paredes internas de su cuerpo, tumbado boca abajo y elevando lo suficiente su trasero para ser sacudido por el hombre de traje. A ambos le parecía como si el pequeño estuviera regalándole las esbeltas nalgas a Itachi, y la idea les fascinaba desvergonzadamente. Fue entonces que el otro se volvió codicioso, urgiéndole que le entregaran más, así que elevó la parte superior del cuerpo del tricolor hasta que su imponente pecho rozara la delgada espalda.

Pero no era ése el descubrimiento maravilloso que Itachi haría esa noche: Yami abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si estuviera exhausto cuando en realidad estaba demasiado excitado, y se detuvo con la mirada fija en el espejo. Ambos encontraron ese secreto fetichista en ese momento, y no iba a dejar que pasara por alto.

- Así que te gusta verte en el espejo cuando tienes sexo – reveló entre embestidas.

No esperaba que el otro razonara hacer o decir nada, pues sólo pensaba en el otro posesionándole deliciosamente. Pero había dado en el blanco. No dejó de mirarse cuando una de las embriagadoras manos del otro le masturbaron, ni cuando su cabeza se fue hacia atrás por el placer, y tampoco durante los minutos que duró el apasionado beso que los acompañó durante el clímax.

Viéndole dormir recostado de su pecho, le susurró con la sensual voz que las horas de la noche le ofrecían.

- Te diste cuenta de que sí eres erótico.


End file.
